Bared to a God
by xSCE94x
Summary: Damon Salvatore was a powerful man. Hot, elegant and had everything he could have asked for. When looking for a new P.A. A beautiful brunette happens to walk through his door and drag him through hell and back... what will happen? Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey and Bared to you :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hello everyone :D How are you? Well lately, I have been reading the Fifty Shades of Grey and Bared to you. Two amazing book collections I must say and it has  
inspired me to write a Delena fanfic on it. Making it my own version. This is the first time I've wrote a story like, especially with details. *Phew* Going to be  
hard :D I'm sure I have your moral support right? :D Here is the first chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

The sun shined through the wide double glazed window, the blinders blocking out what they could. New York was a shimmer beyond hope. A new world. Full of people who had different views on lives. They were focused on different outcomes. A mass of peope and only one person could stick out and not be qualified into any group. A guy who had the world in his hands, held the life of every person. A guy who had a life among gods. Guys wanted to be him. Girls wanted to date him.

His jet black hair hung in a suitable fashion as he stared out of the office window. His blue eyes full of promise and secrets as he stared at the other skyscrapers taking over the city. Bringing his hands together, he held his finger to his lips in deep thought. The pinstripe suit he was wearing, bringing out the shades of his eyes and not leaving much to the imagination when it cames to his body. By the looks of it, he had the whole package, but only few of the lucky girls got the time of day to see that side of him. The guy they called god... was the one and only Damon Salvatore.

Licking his lips to settle the dryness, he leaned forward in his chair, typing on his computer until he heard beeping through his phone. Turning his attention towards it, he pressed a button as voice began speaking.

"Sir, your 10'o'clock is here..." Nancy's voice flowed through as he rolled his eyes.  
"My 10'o'clock?" Damon questioned, picking up his glass of water as he took a sip, the cold liquid moving down his throat swiftly.  
"Your interview for the P.A job sir? Your P.A?" The blonde answered sweetly as he held back the urge to roll his eyes again.  
"Another one... right... send them through.." Taking his finger from the button, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his fingers against his chin.

Nancy was the wrong choice to sleep with. She was looking for too much and came on strong. Clingy. She was looking for relationship material and that in no  
way described the being that Damon Salvatore was. Typing on his computer again, he looked up from his screen and over to the door when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" Damon called out, breathing deeply. Another stupid P.A who didn't know anything about what he did and why he did or WHO he was.

The door slowly opened as a Brunette walked in, wearing a pencil skirt and a tight blouse that shaped her figure with her hair in a high ponytail and a touch  
of make up as she hugged folders to her chest and looked around timidly as she pressed the door closed. Looking up, he licked his lips after a while as he took  
in the beauty beyond him. Fuckable. Sitting up straight, he stood up and walked around the desk towards her.

"I'm Damon Salvatore..." He told her, holding out his hand as she looked at it and slowly placed her hand in his, shaking it.  
"I know. I'm Elena Gilbert sir... I've come for an interview to be your P.A." She bit her lip, causing him to inwardly groan as he nodded.  
"Right... Miss Gilbert... P.A position... for... me..." Brushing himself down, he ushered to a seat across from his desk as he sat back behind it.  
"Oh..." Taking a seat where he pointed, she let out a small breath and placed her folders on her lap.  
"Okay... tell me... why do you think you are suitable for the position as my Personal Assitant?" He leaned back, looking at her and looked over again, not being  
able to take his eyes off of her.

"Sir... uh... Mr Salvatore... I believe... uhmm..." Clearing her throat, she breathed deeply and gave him soft smile, "I may not be perfect. I may not be a blonde with the brains. But... I have courage, I have initiative, I have skill. I might not look like I can do this, but with a chance... I can prove you wrong and show that I am worth the fuss."

Damon quirked an eyebrow as a smirk graced his lips, causing her to blush and shift in her seat as she tried to avert from his gaze. The heat in the room was  
building and she could feel it. Licking her lip, she looked back at him, to see him staring straight at her.

"S..sir.. I know I can do this. I can prove to you that I'm worthit. Please... just give me a chance.. and let me prove it to you." Elena told him, her eyes full of hope.  
"Fine." He stated, crossing his arms as she watched her continue to babble to herself.  
"I'd be the best P.A you would have and I... what?" The brunette questioned, shock running through her as he sat forward in his chair.  
"I said fine Miss Gilbert." Raising from his chair, he walked to the window and looked out, taking in the sight of the other buildings.  
"Oh.. oh..." Getting up she bit her lip and glanced at him, "Thank you so much si...sir..." Smiling, she hurried out the door as he tried not to laugh and pressed the button on his phone.

"Nancy, make sure on the way out that you give Miss Gilbert our company package. Let her know she starts monday, 9 sharp.." Letting go of the button, he sat  
back in his seat and let out a breath, rubbing his temples.

Could she have been wearing any tighter clothes? Breathing deeply, he rubbed his legs and slowly and got up, pacing back and forward. Great. Now he needed someone to fuck to take away the edginess. He was in for a rough ride with Elena Gilbert.

* * *

The building was full of shine. It was perfect. Everything you could wish for within a top notch office building. Seeing as it belonged to Damon Salvatore, there was no surprise to why it was so perfect and layed out the way that it was. Showing her new ID to the security guard, he nodded and passed it back and allowed her through to the elevator as she stepped inside and pressed the last floor number. The doors closed over as she stepped back and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She had to prove herself. Damon Salvatore was powerful man. It was hard to breathe around him, never mind be worthy enough of his presence. Tilting her head back, she licked her lips, soothing the dryness as she thought about her new boss. The crystal blue eyes.. the kind that held a promise. His pinstripe suit that showed his fine body. He was a god. The funny thing is, he knew it.

As the elevator came to a halt, a small noise of surprise left her mouth as she stepped out as soon as the doors opened. Looking down the long hall, she swallowed as she remember last friday. She'd walked down this long hall, thinking of all the things she could say to convince the god to take her on. Walking to the desk, she seen that girl Nancy and remembered the daggers she was being sent as soon as she had left Damon's office.

"Ah... Miss Gilbert..." She hissed unimpressed and picked up her phone, calling Damon's phone, "Sir, your... P.A is here..."  
"Send her through.." His husky tone flowed through the phone, sending a shiver down Elena's body.  
"Right..." Hanging up the phone, she glared at Elena, "Don't think your the high top class sweetheart because you got this position, alright?"

Elena held back a laugh and saluted her, only opening an oppurtunity for her to recieve more daggers as she brushed herself down and opened the door to  
Damon's office, walking in. Licking her lips, she seen him at the window taking in the view. Another pinstripe suit. She'd never get bored of that sight. Closing  
the door over, she held her back close to her and tried not to seem to never.

"Elena Gilbert..." Damon turned to her, his blue eyes sparking as he grinned, causing butterflies to bang against the rim of her stomach.  
"That's me... s.. sir..." Elena responded, trying not to stare to much, knowing it would cause embarrasement for her.  
"I'm aware of that, thank you." He responded, amusement in his tone as heat rushed to her cheeks, the embarrasment already starting.  
"Sorry sir..." The brunette looked around the office, remembering it from the last time.

Very sheek. Black tiled floor. From the shine, she would of guessed that he had it waxed every other day. The double glazed windows, spotless and to perfection. White leather sofa's with a white rug, causing her to smile. He had good taste, it was a good style layout. The pictures hanging on the wall, were travel pictures of sorts. Different tourist spots. Glancing over to his desk, she bit her lip seeing that it was made of glass with a black leather chair behind it. The Mac took up half of it, causing her to laugh and notice how the rest of his desk was organised.

"Something funny?" Raising an eyebrow, he unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, hanging it on the back of his chair as she looked at him, trying not to gape.  
"Uh... no. Nothing at all... not... at all..." Giving him a smile, she shrugged and looked around as a smirk spread across his face, watching her.

Could she look anymore sexy? Licking his lips, he inwardly groaned as his eyes traced her body from head to toe. She was wearing a black mid thigh dress that  
hugged all the right places with the most amazing shoes in the world. Red fuck me heels. Shaking his head, he let out a breath. God forbid who ever made the  
masterpiece.

"Right... I'll show you around and I will show you to your office." Damon got up and opened the door, "After you."  
"Thank you..." Stepping out of the office, she smiled at Nancy as she sent glares at her again.  
"This way..." Damon shut the door over and led her down the hall, the sound of her heels knocking against the floor.  
"Your receptionest doesn't like me very much does she?" Elena quirked an eyebrow, trying not to laugh as he looked down at her with a grin.  
"Because I only fucked her once..." He walked ahead as Elena tried not to gasp out loud with how forward he was. What did that even have to do with her glaring at her?

Swallowing, she gained her composure and began following him down the hall again, taking her time to look around and take in the different rooms. As they  
came to a stop, she looked at the door and gaped seeing that the door had a plaque with her name on, causing her to grin and tilt her head in interest.

"This.. Miss Gilbert.. is your office..." Opening the door, he walked in as she walked in after him and froze suddenly.  
"Wow..." She whispered, placing her bag down.

It wasn't as big as his, it was smaller, more personal, more private. It was just.. beautiful. A black couch sat against the wall with a plant next to it and her desk sat at the other end of the room with a mac on it. There was a small rug, purple as it matched the white tiled floor.

"To your expectation..?" Damon's voice murmured into her ear as he was standing behind her, causing to let out a nervous breath.  
"Way... WAY above my expectations..." Elena responded, feeling the warmth their bodies were sending to eachother as they were standing so close.  
"I'm glad you like it." He murmured, his breath tingling the skin on her neck as a blush graced her cheeks.  
"Y..yeah..." Moving forward, she turned to him, feeling air going back into her lungs as she stared at him, "It's perfect... thank you Sir.."

A grin covered his face as he looked her over and stepped closer, watching her her intake of breath stopped and she stared him, not knowing what to do as  
he took her hand, pressing a simple kiss to it as he felt shivers. Moving back to the door, he nodded.

"Have a good day Miss Gilbert... I'll contact you later..." Stepping out, he closed the door behind him as she blushed furiously and collapsed onto the couch, not  
knowing what to do. She was in for a ride and she knew it. She was working for a bachelor. Sure, she heard he was good in bed... he looked it to. She knew  
what she was coming into and she still did it. She still came for the interview. Many reasons why... one of the main reasons was Damon Salvatore.

If someone was going to tame the best... why shouldn't it be her?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :S Well THIS is the first chapter. If I should continue, drop some comments and let me know :D

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

The rain came down fast, pelting the ground with all its might. It seemed angry, unfortunately, it was just hitting winter and they were getting all the cold and  
bad weather. It had been a couple of weeks since Elena had started at Damon's firm and everything seemed to be running soothingly, except the sexual tension between them everytime they were in the same room. It was at a meeting that she attended, that she noticed more as Damon was directing his words towards her more than the organisers he was having the meeting with.

The rain was getting heavier and unfortunately, it was one of those days where Elena's car wasn't in the mood for moving, so she had to send it into the repair, meaning she had to walk in this terrible weather. The weather wasn't even the worse part for her, it was the fact that she had to walk an hour and half to reach work. She wasn't a fan of buses and taxis, even in terrible weather, so it was down to walking and her umbrella wasn't helping conceal the rain from soaking her.

Hearing beeping, she jumped in her heels and swallowed, looking behind her to see a limo pulling up and frowned as the driver got out and walked towards  
her with a professional smile.

"Get in miss." The guy told her politely as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Uhm... I'm good thank you..." The brunette told him, not so sure about getting into a strangers limo, no matter how nice it would have been to get away from the rain.  
"I insist miss." He told her, urging her to the limo as he opened the door.

Sighing softly, she put her umbrella down and climbed into the limo as the door was shut behind her. Looking up, she came to face with blue eyes and a devilish looking smirk, that sent shivers up and down her spine. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to contain her composion.

"Good morning Elena Gilbert..." Damon murmured approvingly as his eyes lingered on her legs, causing her to blush and try to calm her nerves.  
"Mr Salvatore..." Nodding softly, she twiddled her fingers, looking away from him, "Uhm... thank you... for the lift... sir... I was... okay..."  
"Do you walk everyday?" Raising an eyebrow, he watched her in interest, his eyes lingering on the end of the dress.  
"No... my car just decided to take a time out today... doesn't usually happen..." Elena told him, looking at him as he grinned, showing interest.  
"Is that so?" Quirking an eyebrow, it showed he was teasing a light blush covered her cheeks as she looked away, clearing her throat.  
"Would you like to go over your meetings that you have today?" Rubbing her leg as a nervous gesture, she looked towards him, biting her lip.  
"You know... what I would... reallly... like to do Elena...?" Licking his lips, he moved closer to her as she looked at him in alarm, not knowing what to do and swallowed.  
"Wh... what would that b.. be Sir?" Elena questioned nervously, feeling the energy radiating between them and knew it was a bad sign. A very VERY bad sign.

Ever since she walked into his office, she knew there was going to be trouble. Everytime they were this close together, they were always interrupted and it  
annoyed her like hell. But now no one's interrupting them and she wants them too. What's going on with her mood swings.

"I'd like to talk about my conference tonight..." Damon told her with a smirk as she looked at him in disbelief, feeling flushed. Bastard!  
"R...right..." Turning away from him, she dug into her bag, looking for the folder that she had put together for him and sighed in relief, when she felt the soft leather.  
"Found it?" His blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he leaned closer to her.  
"Yup... right here..." She responded, not giving him direct eye contact and flipped through until she found the page, "What did you want to know?"  
"Time...?" He questioned, rubbing his fingers against his chin.  
"6 sir..." Elena told him, looking at all the information on the book in front of her, "Anything else...?" Looking up at him, she seen desire in his eyes and swallowed.  
"That will be all thanks... Elena..." He hissed her name in delight as she looked out the window.

Oh was this day going to be hell or what?

* * *

Elena sat in her office, staring at the computer screen in front of her. Was it a bit stalkerish to be staring at her boss on google when he was just down the hall? Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned her head back, trying to contemplate about what was going on with the oh so mysterious blue-eyed Damon Salvatore. Unfortunately, this had been her thought than more for an hour and she still came up blank. She was going to give up soon, her head was filled with too much thoughts, not all of them being too innocent either.

Hearing a knock and the door opening, she jumped quick, knocking her computer screen off and looked up seeing Damon giving her a curious look, as she let out a breath she was holding and got herself together.

"Can I help you sir?" Elena asked politely, even though she thought about banging his head against the wall.  
"A meeting in 5 minutes... alright?" He gave a smile that made her melt and nod her head, not being able to talk. Walking out, he closed the door behind him as  
she fell back into her chair with a sigh. Close call. Now she just had to survive through a meeting with him and his colleagues again. Yay. Not frustrating at all.

* * *

Rushing down the hall, she got to the meeting room and sighed annoyed, knowing she was going to be last again and she was going to go red a beet root, which wasn't good at the best of the times. Slowing down, she brushed herself down and smiled softly, opening the door to the meeting room and walked in, closing it behind her. Turning away from the door, she seen men looking at her with their predatory stares and swallowed, feeling relief flood through her, when her eyes connected with Damon's. Giving her a smile, she bit her lip, walking around the table to him and sat beside him, missing the glares he was giving to the other men at the table.

"Right... let's get this meeting started. The company is keeping up so far and I'd like it to stay that way, many of you had questions and requests, let me here them."

Elena bit her lip, listening to him. He was so determined, so strong-minded. Taking a few notes, she went into deep thought. This man was confusing and so surprising at the same time. There was something about him. Like... a character from a book. An extraordinary character that is. Biting the end of her pen, she licked her lip as she was trying to think of what to write next. The fact that she wasn't listening didn't help her out. Rubbing her neck, she felt a ping of jealousy towards the fact that Caroline, her best friend was away in the sun somewhere and she was stuck here in work... with a boss... a very hot boss.

"Elena..." She heard Damon's voice and lifted her head from her thoughts and looked into his eyes.  
"Yes sir?" Smiling softly, he carried on with his conversation, causing her to frown and shrug and she went back to staring at her notepad.

Just as she was about to slip back into deep thought, she felt a hand on her leg and looked up, startled, seeing everyone else carrying on their conversation. What? Looking down, she seen it was Damon's hand and swallowed nervously. Fight him. You can do this. Be strong. Chewing her lip, she pushed his hand away as he turned his head to look at her with his eyebrow raised, causing her to smirk in return.

"Sorry sir... I have some work I have to get to. I hope you'll do fine without me..." Getting up, she walked out, fully aware that he was watching and hurried  
down the hall, feeling adrenaline passing through her. Walking into her office, she closed the door over and shrieked, calming down. Damon Salvatore just  
touched her leg. Her leg. HER leg. Uh... and SHE just pushed it off. Oh fuck.

Hearing a knock, she jumped up, her eyes wide and held her hand to her chest, feeling the pace of her heart picking up as she brushed herself down and stared at the door.

"Come in..." Nancy walked in, shooting her daggers, surprisingly making her sigh in relief.  
"Nancy... can I help you?" Elena crossed her arms, knowing this girl was going to be a problem from day one.  
"This is for Mr Salvatore... I'm sure you can handle it, if' it's not to hard." The blonde told her, glaring.  
"Oh Nancy... sweetie... I can handle a lot of things and If I were you... I'd back off... when I start handling... it gets dangerous... you understand...?"  
"Uh.. y.. yeah... " Rushing out, she left Elena smiling in glee and jumping about, punching her fist into the air. Don't mess with a bitch... bitch.

Another knock at the door made her frown. That girl was really wanting her head kicked in. Moving towards the door, she tried to keep calm and keep the  
scowl off her face as she pulled the door open.

"Nancy, we hav..." Seeing Damon, she froze and felt her breath catch in her throat as he looked her over.  
"Elena..." Damon murmured, grabbing her face in his hands, smashing his lips against hers, causing her to moan out in surprise and grip his hair tightly, causing  
him to groan in response and kick the door shut.

Leading her back towards the couch, he fisted her hair into his hand, nipping at her jaw and neck as she closed her eyes, desire flowing through her body, not  
realising that she had been layed on the couch and Damon was hovering over her.

"You drive me insane..." He whispered against her chest breathless, leaving a trail of kisses, leaving her in a state of bliss.  
"That's unfortunate..." She breathed out with a smirk, "We've just met."  
"You and your smart mouth..." Damon muttered, glaring down at her, his blue eyes on fire as she rolled her eyes and gripped his hair, pulling him down and kissing him deeply, showing him how she felt at the moment. Frustrated and turned on. Not the best condonation.

A knock on the door interrupted them as Elena pushed him off and walked towards the door, fixing herself as she pulled it open, to revel Nancy standing there  
with a nervous look on her face.

"Uhm..." Her eyes widened slightly as she seen Damon sitting on the couch, giving her a cool smirk as he fixed his tie.  
"Can I help you Nancy...?" Elena questioned nervously, hoping she didn't sound to breathless.  
"Uhm... files... Miss..." Nancy told her, holding out a folder as Elena took it, skimming through it as Nancy rushed out, causing the brunette to shake her head and laugh, closing the door over.

Walking to her desk, she put the folder down and looked over at Damon, feeling desire pooling within her as she got up, striding towards her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Until next time Elena..." He muttered, tipping her chin and kissed her, causing her to melt under his touch, "Next time you move my hand off your leg..."  
"What...?" She looked at him, seeing the warning in his eyes and rolled her eyes, causing him to glare at her.  
"I'll see you later..." Swatting her behind, he left the room, leaving her wide-eyed and trying to catch her breath.

Well... that was a next step. Tamed and beaten. Amazing... simply amazing. Not she was in for a lot of shit and she had a feeling, it was only the beginning  
with Mr hot boss control freak.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, the FUN DETAILS start from now onwards. Sorry if it's... odd. :D I don't usually write details. Lmao. Im a shy ass, what can I say? Thanks for reading people :)

* * *

Horns blasted through the street. Angry drivers were out this morning. Considering it was a friday morning, it was surprising. Usually people are so calmed and relaxed on Friday, because it's the last day for the weekend. Guess everyone is irritated about coming to work. Pulling into the car park, Elena took her ID badge between her teeth as she reversed into a car space. She didn't know what to expect today. Grabbing her badge and sorting her ID badge out, she climbed out of the car and shut the door.

"What a beautiful morning..." Elena murmured, smiling softly as she felt the heat. Looking up, she seen Damon's car pulling in and ducked quickly. Close one.

Today was about avoiding him, because she found that was the better alternative then being near him and trying to resist him. Letting out a breath, she heard the engine turn off as she door slammed shut. Stay in cover and you'll be fine. Poking her head around, she seen him staring at her car with a smirk as he walked on inside.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she got up and brushed herself down. She had this in the bag. Walking towards the door, she took in the fresh air and stepped inside. Looking around the lobby, she smiled heading towards the elevator as she showed the security guards her ID. P.A to Damon Salvatore. Ha. Ha. Haaa. It sounded as funny as it felt. The elevators door opened and she went to step in, but seen Damon looking at her with a grin. Just as quickly, she stepped back as he latched his hand around her arm.

"No you don't..." He tugged her arm she as flew forward into the elevator and banged into his chest. "Good day Harris."  
"Mr Salvatore." The security guard nodded at him as the elevator doors slid to a close.  
"Nice try Gilbert. You can't get away from me if you tried..." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.  
"I can get away anytime I want Mr Salvatore." Elena told him, pulling away and leaning against the other wall, staring at him with flushed cheeks.  
"Except that you don't want to. Your just fighting what you don't wanna feel." Damon told her, moving close as he placed his hands at either side of her head.  
"That's an awful smart sentence coming from you." She told him, giving him a look.  
"Oh sweetheart... this... what were in is all mine... so I can tell you.. I'm fucking smartest you will get." He whispered against her cheek as her eyes fluttered close in response. Oh.. this was failing big time. SHE was failing big time.

* * *

Typing away on her computer, she looked at the document every now and again and continued typing. As soon as the elevator had opened, she ran for her office, leaving Damon behind. 10 minutes later, Nancy brought her a letter that Damon needed typed up. She was thankful he hadn't brought it himself, the ignoring him was more complicated than she thought. Well.. HE was the one making it that much more complicated. That elevator act this morning, she nearly fell to her knees when she seen him.

Hearing her phone ring, she looked at it, biting her lip. Did she want to get it? She had work to do after all. Licking her lips, she finished typing the letter and let  
the phone ring. Printing it off, she got up and walked over to the printer and took the document and put it into a envelope. That's that down. Writing on it, she  
cello-taped it over and looked over as the phone sprang to life again. Placing the letter down on the desk, she lifted the phone and rubbed her neck.

"Elena Gilbert, personal assistant to Damon Salvatore..." Elena answered cheerful.  
"If you were my personal assistant, YOU would be at my beck and call and not avoiding my phone calls!" Damon told her.  
"I'm trying to do your letter in peace Damon! You'll have to get over it!" She snapped at him as she heard his husky chuckle down the phone.  
"Oh Elena... sweetheart... you continue to surprise me. I want you in my office pronto, alright?" Damon questioned as she let out a breath.  
"No." Elena told him bluntly, feeling brave as she leaned against the desk with shakey legs.  
"No...? Did you just tell me no Miss Gilbert?" He repeated as she could almost see the deep blue eyes and raised eyebrows.  
"Yes I did. I'm not coming to your office. End of." Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself as her breathing picked up.  
"Your coming or I will personally COME and get you myself. Your choice." He told her strictly.  
"I choose neither, good day Damon!" Slamming the phone down, she cursed. Fuck. She was in trouble.

Picking up her bag quickly, she opened the door rushing out and closed it over as quick as she could. Looking up the hall, she could see Damon walking out of his office and went wide-eyed as she rushed to the elevator as fast as she could and hit the button repeatedly. Looking to the side, she seen him walking down the hall towards her, not seeing her yet as he was checking his watch. Looking at the floor, she seen it was two floors from her.

"Elena!" Turning around, she seen him jogging up the hall towards her, knowing her intention as she quickly jumped into the elevator as it opened and hit the  
button, directing to the ground floor. Damon appeared in front of the elevator, just as the doors shut, causing Elena to let out a sigh of relief. Oh... that was lucky.  
That was... no where near lucky... it was a death strike. Leaning back against the elevator wall, she smiled softly. Up yours Salvatore. Don't mess with a woman who holds many talents.

* * *

After a long day, she tugged her jacket on over her shoulders and turned her computer off. She hadn't seen Damon for the rest of the day. After the elevator fiasco, she went for her lunch and then came back. He hadn't been waiting or anything. She didn't know if she had ticked him off or what not. It was only a harmless joke... to get away from him that is. He can be such a... knob. Yup. That describes him perfectly.

"Goodnight Nancy..." Elena called to her as Nancy waved with a cheery smile.  
"Goodnight Miss Gilbert!" The brunette stepped into the awaiting elevator laughing. A couple of words with a girl who snaps your head off and she is wrapped  
around your finger.

Getting to the lobby, she smiled at Harris the security guard. She had met him briefly this morning whilst in the elevator with shit bollocks. Laughing, she went  
outside and over to her car, almost skipping. Today had funnily enough been a good turn out. No idiots disrupting her work. She felt great. Now it was time to  
head home to a hot bubbly bath.

* * *

"You didn't fuck him then?" The blonde asked, sitting at the counter.  
"Your a slut." Elena responded, sipping her water as the girl shrugged with a grin.  
"A fun slut. You should take a lesson from my book Lena."  
"I'll be taking no lessons from your book, thank you. You have a BAD book. If you don't mind.. I'm going for a bath, alright?"

Walking into her room, she sighed softly and kicked her heels off as she stretched her toes and got them use to the comfort of the carpet. She loved the feeling  
of being able to throw the stupid reasons for broken feet off. Moving into her en-suite, she leaned over the tub, turning the tap as it began filling up and poured some bubble bath into it. All prepared.

"Have fun with your bath! I'll let you know if lover boy calls!" Rolling her eyes, Elena stripped down bare as she studied herself in the mirror. Every mans worse  
nightmare. Tying her hair into a tight bun, she rubbed her neck as it felt stiff. Work was going to be the death of her. i.e. her jackass of a boss.

As she got into the bath, she let out a sigh of content and slid into the bubbly fury. It felt fresh against her skin. Vibrant. All her muscles relaxed instantly as if  
they had been on guard all day. In all fairness, they had. Everyone corner she turned, every corridor she walked, she was waiting for something. But to her  
surprise, nothing came. She had plenty of time to worry about her excuse for late nights lately. Right now, she just wanted to relax in the sensation that was  
being evoked upon her body.

* * *

Brushing her teeth, she closed her eyes as she felt the tiredness taking over. She could craw into bed right now and not care. Even if she was wet and just in  
a towel. Lucky for her it was Friday, sleep in tomorrow. Grinning, she rinsed her mouth out and dried her face. Fresh as a daisy. Pushing the door open, she tugged the bathroom light cord, knocking the light out and made her way into her bedroom. Coming to a dead stop, she gasped.

"Damon!" Elena yelled in surprise, trying to cover herself as best as she could. The tighter she pulled, the shorter the towel became, making her nervous.  
"Hello Elena." Damon's voice was cool, calm, collected. Nothing like her then.

Looking over her, his blue crystal eyes showed the emotions running through him. They were laced with desire, hope, fury, anger. Chewing on her puffy lower  
lip, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, trying to play it cool.

"Is there a reason your in my bedroom at 11'o'clock at night? Or are you a stalker now?" Elena questioned, walking to her set of draws as she looked through.  
"Such a smart mouth Miss Gilbert. A beautiful tempting young mouth." He spoke under his breath as his fingers traced the bed sheets, "Silk..."  
"Well at least we know your not a needle out of a hay stack." Picking out underwear, she smiled, looking at them.  
"Miss Gilbert... are you insulating that you thought I was dumb?"  
"Yup. Can't put it any clearer than that I'm afraid." Shrugging slyly, she slipped her panties on under the towel, fully aware that he was watching her every  
move.

"Your a very tempting young woman." Getting up from the bed, he stride towards her as she held her hand out.  
"Uh uh.. stay back mister. No hands on me while I'm like this..." She warned him, her eyebrows furrowing. If he touched her she'd fall to her knees. She knew it.  
"You know you really want me to Elena. Just one... little... innocent touch. A touch that with make you thrive and drive you crazy. Or maybe your scared that  
your inner goddess will come out to play and push away what your scared of."

"And what would that be?" Elena spat, getting annoyed. What the fuck is an inner goddess?  
"Me." Damon told her, pinning her against the wall as he forced his lips onto hers, kissing her with all the frustration and passion he felt.

Gasping into the kiss, she tried to fight against him, but deep down knew she wanted this. She was tired, sexually frustrated, running out of patience. She didn't care about self control anymore. All she needed was him, here and now. Gripping his black locks between her fingers, she tugged him close and bit into his lower lip, drawing a moan from him, giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue into his awaiting mouth. He tasted of mint. It was fresh and almost worthy of exploding.

Damon pulled her towards the bed and lowered her onto it as he splayed kisses along her chest, causing a moan to erupt deep within her throat. She raked  
her nails through his hair and then moved her hands under his shirt to drag her nails down his back. Groaning, he began kissing her again and cupped her breast through her towel, slowly massaging it as she gasped in response. He had the touch of a god.

"Elena I... woah... sorry... pg 13 people." Caroline covered her eyes and put a plate of oreo's on the side as she walked back out, closing the door.

The brunette nearly screamed in frustration. She was going to kill her. She tells her to get some and fucking ruins it. She would love to have her head on a stick  
right now. Damon stared down at her, his blue eyes light and amused.

"Hi..." He murmured, stroking his thumb across her cheek.  
"Hi to you too." She whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers softly.  
"Can we go for dinner tomorrow night...? To talk..?" He stroked her hair back as she stared up at him.  
"Yeah... sure... I can do that..." Pushing himself up, he grinned.  
"Okay, pick you up at 7." Before she could object, he was gone, causing her to groan in annoyance. Why was her life so fucking hip happening perfect. Oh wait, it wasn't, because she didn't have him AGAIN.

Oh what was her world coming to. Oh well. Tomorrow night would tell all. Whether it be sleeping with her boss or returning back to a life or boredom.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Beware the DETAILS starts! You've been warned! :O lmao :D

* * *

Jogging through the park, she took small breaths as she kept up her pace. It had been a long week and so much had happened. Going for a jog to clear her head seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she was out here, she was in more thought than she had ever been. Turning her music up, she jogged faster, passing people as she tried to forget about the certain individual that had been invading her thoughts for a while now.

Tonight.. she would meet him out for dinner. Tell him that he had to pack his game in or she was done being his P.A. She ran over the conversation again and again in her head, but it just made her more nervous. The more she got to know him, she knew he didn't give up easy. Especially without a fight anyway.

* * *

"I don't think you could look anymore fuckable Elena." Caroline commented, fixing her her hair, being careful not to mess it.  
"That's not what I was going for Car! I'm meant to be... shooing him off!" Elena replied, sighing softly as she watched Caroline with her hair. "Why would you shoo him off? Are you crazy? That is a fucking god. There is not enough of HIM out there." The blonde told her, stepping back. "He's my boss. It's not right. And he's.. just sooo..." The brunette moaned, trying to find the right word. "Elena, your worried because he rocks your world and he hasn't even had you in bed! Your scared of what your feeling!"

Elena sighed, looking in the mirror. She was wearing a red mid-thigh dress with black stilettos and a light black cardigan. In her ears, she had black diamond  
studs and a necklace to match. Brushing herself down, she licked her lips nervously and cursed, looking at her lipgloss. If she didn't calm down, she wouldn't be  
in the right frame of mind for tonight.

"You will have fun. Trust me. Just see where tonight takes you... for me? Please." Caroline begged with a grin as Elena shook her head.  
"Nope. Not doing it. Tonight it's no sex and job or no job and no sex..." Shrugging, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

Hearing a knock on the door, they both looked up, Elena's heart spiking slightly and returning back to normal. Caroline smiled and gave her a look as she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello. Elena, get your ass out of here so I can relax in peace..." Caroline called to her with a smirk as the brunette blushed deeply.  
"Coming!" Elena called to her, blushing more as she thought about Damon hearing her. He would be saying "soon enough Miss Gilbert."

Walking over to the door, she smiled softly at Damon as he looked over, his eyes lingering as a grin endulged his features. The blonde waved Elena out as she  
closed the door over.

"Well hello Elena." Damon murmured, taking her hand as he pressed a soft kiss to it, his tongue touching her skin with the lightest touch.  
"H...he..llo Damon..." The brunette stuttered, melting under his touch as she took him in. He was wearing a suit, uh... him and his hot suits.  
"You look stunning Miss Gilbert..." Leaning closer, he inhaled deeply and moaned, "Intoxicatingly sexy."  
"Uh... your not helping..." Pressing her hands to his shoulder, trying to push him back.  
"Nu uh uh..." Pressing kisses to her neck, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she let out a soft phone, her mind going into meltdown.  
"R...Rese...rvations!" Elena called through her raspy breath, trying to get his hands off her so she could think.  
"Ah... of course..." Damon pulled away, brushing himself down as he held out his arms, "Shall we?"  
"We shall..." Placing her hand on his arm gently, she followed him up the hallway, preparing for the night ahead.

* * *

The restaurant was buzzing, people had recognized Damon as soon as he walked through the door. An hour later and their still staring in shock. Taking a sip of her wine, she cut into her steak and took a bite, swallowing it greedily. It tasted amazing. Looking at Damon, she seen him staring at her and blushed. Did he always have to give her that 'I'm gonna fuck you look'.

"Seems like you've caught every woman's attention here tonight..." Elena told him with a smile as she sipped her wine, licking her lips.  
"Im interested in catching one woman's attention. Do you think I have?" Raising an eyebrow, a smirk grazed his lips as he sipped his wine.  
"I don't know. Your always giving off the wrong signals." Smirking, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, leaning back in her chair.  
"Oh is that so?" Chuckling, he sipped more of his wine.  
"Look... Mr Salvatore..." Leaning on the table, she took a deep breath as she felt brave, "I only came here to speak about one thing..."  
"Oh you did? Do tell..." Pressing his hands together, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Im not doing this." Elena told him straight as she crossed her arms.  
"I wanna fuck you."

Closing her eyes, she took a shakey breath and tried not to jump over the table then. Of course he was going to make it harder than it had to be. That was just Damon Salvatore in all his glory.

"I don't think you understand. It's either... none of... this and keep my job or... my job and the idea of sex is gone anyway." Elena told him, licking her lips.  
"You really think I'm going by that deal? I make the rules sweetheart." He told her, his eyes full of desire.  
"Not with me," Standing up, she grabbed her purse and smirked, "Thanks for the dinner Mr Salvatore. I will see you as NORMAL on Monday..."

Walking out, she took in the fresh air and smiled softly, feeling a bit of relief. There was a pang in her stomach, but she knew that it was for the best. Hugging  
herself, she walked up the path and bit her lip. Maybe she should have done what Caroline said. Had she lost her chance...?

"Ahh..." She yelped when someone grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Looking up, she came to face with blazing blue eyes.  
"You think you can walk out after that sexy speech? Fuck that. Listen to me. I am GOING to have you and I AM going to fuck you." Damon told her, his voice low.  
"Fine..." Elena murmured, breathless as he looked at her, confusion evident on his face.  
"Fine...?" Damon questioned, unsure.  
"Fine..." She shrugged as she leaned up, crushing her lips against his and gripped his hair, tugging as he groaned into the kiss and pressed her against wall, digging his fingers into her hips.

Hearing people on the sidewalk tutting and gasping, she pulled away, looking over his shoulder to see people walking past, watching them. Clearing her throat, she swallowed and looked up at Damon as he seemed to be somewhere else. Taking her hand, he tugged it as she followed him quickly to his limo where he then opened the door.

"Get in." He told her, looking around them.  
"No please...?" Elena questioned with a smile as Damon looked at her and brought his hand down, spanking her backside.  
"How about, get in the fucking car?" Damon raised an eyebrow as she glared at him and crawled in, smirking.  
"Mr bossy boots." She watched as he fixed his suit and climbed into himself as he pulled the door shut with a slam.

The car pulled away from the curb as they moved down the street. Elena looked outside, her eyes wide with excitment as she stared at the christmas lights  
that were being put up. They looked beautiful. She couldn't wait to see them lit. Trying to recgonize where they were, she turned into her seat to Damon was  
watching her with a head tilt and curious look splaying his features.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, digging her nails into her thighs lightly as she felt nerves crawl underneath her skin. Just edging the surface.  
"A hotel." He told her, looking her over as she nodded in agreement.  
"A hotel... okay then." She responded, rubbing her knee as she looked out of the window, trying to distract herself from the god occupuying the seat beside her.

They both knew it. She knew it. He knew it. Everybody freaking knew it. They were BOTH in for a hell of a long night.

* * *

Following Damon out of the elevator, she stayed behind him, watching as he walked with meaning. He was... hot. Plain and simple. Looking him over, she licked her lips and hurried after him as he came to stop at a door. A penthouse suite? Was he serious? Was she Pretty Woman? Shrugging, she followed him in and looked around, wide eyed. Okay, she took it back, she WAS Pretty Woman and she weren't going to argue about it.

"Well... this is ours for tonight.." He told her, dropping the keycard on the table as he tugged his dress jacket off.  
"Uh... yeah.. I uhm..." Clearing her throat, she took a glance at the suite, "I guessed that."

Turning to her, a smirk grazed his lips as he walked over to her and placed his hand on the curve of her breast as he ran it down to her hip. Letting out a breath, she stared up into the electronic blue eyes of his. Moving his face to her neck, he inhaled and moaned.

"You smell divine. Your going to be the death of me Miss Gilbert." Damon murmured, nudging his nose against the curve of her neck as she let out a silent moan.  
"Are you sure it won't be because your sex crazed?" Elena questioned, her breath catching in her throat as he moved kisses up to the corner of her lips and moaned.  
"Sex crazed over you." He told her as gripped his hair and pulled him close, her lips joining with his in passionate kiss.  
"Your impossible." She muttered as she pressed kisses down his neck, dragging a groan from the back of his phone.  
"Impossibly hard to resist..." Pinning her back against the wall, he moved his hand to her breast, his thumb flickering over her exposed nipple.  
"Uh shit..." The brunette moaned, her head tilting up, causing her head to bang against the wall, but the pleasure was too good to care about the pain.

Moving her hands to his shirt, she began unbuttoning at a fast speed and placed kisses as each part of torso was exposed. Groaning, he moved his hands into her hair, tugging her head back as he pressed his lips to hers and dragged her back towards the bedroom. Letting out a gasp, she felt the softness of his lips, moving down to her cleavage as he pushed the straps of the dress down her arms. Looking at him, she pushed the white shirt off and digged her nails into his back, possessing his lips with hers.

"Oh Lena..." He mumbled in pleasure, his mind lost and in a daze and he reached behind her, un-clipping her bra and brought his lips to her nipple, sucking with desperate need.  
"Damon!" Elena called out, gripping his hair in between her fingers, tugging him closer to her.  
"Patience Miss Gilbert." Kneeling down, he pressed kisses down towards her belly button and stopped, a smirk making it's way onto his features.  
"W...why di..did you stop?" She asked, it coming out in strangled moan.  
"You have a piercing.." Dipping his tongue into her navel, he played with her piercing as she moaned, pressing her head back against the door of the bedroom.  
"Your going to be the death of ME." Elena told him, not knowing how she was going to come down from this high.

Lifting her, he pushed the door to the bedroom open as he nipped at her neck, the brunette's eyes rolling into the back of her head. As he dropped her onto the bed and went over to the close the door, she had a quick look around. It was beautiful. The bed was king size with silk cream sheets. The wall painted in a gold with silver diamonds. A vanity table sat in the corner as a television sat on the wall. There was another door left open, which led to an en suite bathroom. This was like a fairy-tale.

"Elena, I need to fuck you." Damon told her, seriousness evident in his tone as she looked up at him and pressed kisses to his chest, following his snail trail.  
"Patience is a virtue Mr Salvatore." She responded, feeling a boost of confidence from somewhere and shrieked as he pulled her back up and tugged her panties down her legs with her dress.

"Fuck patience. I just want to fuck you." He told her, pushing his trousers down his legs, kicking them off along with his shoes, leaving him in his boxers.  
"Uh.. you make that sound so dream like.." Elena responded sarcastically as she yelped, when he surprised her by pressing his fingers into her core, testing her wetness.

"Looks like your ready for me smart mouth." Damon responded, kissing her with need as she tried to keep up, her nervousness taking over.  
"Just do it." She responded, breathless as he pressed kisses to her chest.  
"Mmhm... your wish is my command..." His blue eyes shined brightly from the light as her eyes connected with his and he thrust into her hard and quick.

Holy shit! She wasn't a virgin or anything, but woah. Pressure or what. He was much bigger than others she had, she had just assumed he was pretty decent in the sack from his great looks. Beginning to thrust in and out of her, he gripped her thighs, bringing her knee's up to her chest, entering deeper.

"Damon!" Elena moaned loudly, her eyes reaching for the heavens as she digged her nails into the smooth surface of his back and dragged her nails down.  
"Fuck!" Damon called out from pain and pleasure as he kept up his thrusts and bit into her neck, sucking languidly.  
"Uh, that feels so good..." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt him pressing a kiss to the spot where he left his mark and tugged on his hair. He groaned and moved up, joining their lips in a fight for the death. Tongues and limbs tangled as they both moaned out, the pleasure rising up on them.

"Damon, I need more.." The brunette gasped out, so close to Nirvena, but she couldn't reach it just yet.  
"You want more, I'll give you more." Damon told the brunette, his raspy breathing in her ear as he reached down in between their body and rubbed at her bundle of nerves, his thumb keeping up in time with his thrusts.

"Yes.. yes yes.. .Damon!" Elena closed her eyes tightly, her muscles squeezing around his length from the shock evoking her body, causing a strangled moan to slip out from him.

With moans and groans, they kept up with the delicious torture until both of them met their height and came crashing down, their names slipping out from each others lips in ecstasy.

* * *

They lay there, their heavy breathing in sync with eachothers as they stared up at the bedroom ceiling, waiting for their breath to return to it's normal pattern. The brunette pulled the covers close to her, her body still on cloud nine as she swallowed and looked over to Damon, seeing his eyes closed, a grin on his face as she blushed and looked away, trying to avert her attention.

"You must be tired..." Damon told her as Elena let out a sigh, feeling the situation going in the opposite direction from what she wanted.  
"Exhausted.." She whispered, turning onto her side, her back facing him as she pushed her hair back, knowing she had made a mistake. He was a player.  
"Get some sleep." He replied, stretching his limbs out beside her, his hand brushing against her back as his fingers tangled up in her hair.

Closing her eyes, she tried to fight the feeling and pulled the covers closer, not wanting to think about what she had just done. Was it a mistake? Did he think it was a mistake? Was it stupid? Yes. Was it worthit? Yes. Was it going to fuck up her future? Who knows.

Pressing her face deeper into the pillow, she pushed the thoughts of tonight out of her head and fell into darkness, dreaming of a blue eyed savior.

* * *

A/N: Well that was it! :D I hope it was okay... sorry for the detail, I can tell you it was my FIRST TIME writing it, it's pretty obvious lol. Hope it reached your expectation, sorry you waited so long. Leave a review; let me know what you thought :D

Shauna  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose over the city of Manhattan, disturbing people as they slept. A sunday morning. It was rarely empty, but today the streets were deserted. They called Sunday the lazy days. People sitting at home on their couch, watching films, stuffing themselves until they couldn't move or getting a takeout before they started their weekly routine again.

The brunette moaned quietly, rays of sun shining on her face, drawing her from her peaceful sleep. Opening her eyes, she frowned as she rubbed her hand over her face, confused. Where was she? Sitting up, she looked around as she remembered the night before and looked beside her to see no sign of Damon. Maybe he left as soon as she fell asleep? Chewing her lip, she closed her eyes and suddenly looked up when she heard the shower. He hadn't left... he stayed... the whole night.

"Mmhm..." Running her fingers through her lock of hair, she got up, tugging on her underwear and bra as she looked around. She slept with Damon Salvatore. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day..." Damon sang as he washed himself, running his fingers through his hair. "Now I've heard it all." Elena laughed, shaking her head as she looked around, walking over and tugged on Damon's shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

Walking out, she looked around and rubbed her arms. She tried not to think about it, but she had to. What was going to happen now? She had slept with her boss, he could sack her whenever he felt like it. Oh, she'd fucked up. Rubbing her face, she sat on the couch as she let out a breath and tried not to panic. It will be okay, it was a one time thing. Maybe if she got out of here before he got out of the shower.

Rising to her feet, she rushed over picking up her heels that she had discarded last night and slipped them on as she hurried into the bedroom and looked around for her dress. Where was it? Looking around, she seen it and walked over, pulling Damon's shirt off as she slipped the dress on, smoothing it down her body. What was she going to do? If she got fired, it wouldn't look good on her application. Being fired by Damon Salvatore, most known man in the world. Just great.

"Going somewhere?" Straightening up, she let out a small breath, slowly turning around as she seen Damon with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Yes. I'm leaving." The brunette responded, picking up her bag as she fixed her earrings, trying to ignore the water dripping down his defined chest.  
"Any particular reason your running?" Damon leaned in the doorway, looking her over as he licked his lips.  
"I'm not running. I'm just leaving. You got what you needed, you fucked me. Now we can go back to normal." She told him, swallowing nervously.  
"Who said we were done? Who said I was DONE with you?" Raising an eyebrow, she watched as his blue eyed shined with amusement.  
"I say were done and you ARE done with me. I'm not your sex toy. You want one of those, dial the number for hoes." Elena snapped as she hugged herself.

Looking over at him, she seen a smirk grazing his lips and he rubbed his fingers against his chin as if he were discovering a secret in his head. He began walking towards her as she moved backwards, her heart spiking. She couldn't lose now. She was doing well. She needed to walk out the door.

"Miss Gilbert... I don't know when I ever treated you like a 'hoe' or said you were one." Damon spoke slowly, stepping closer as she moved back.  
"Last night was enough of a hint. From the moment I started working as your P.A, you've treated me like I'm there for you pleasure whenever you feel like it."  
"You are my personal assistant after all Elena. Last night... was fun for both of us." Smirking, he moved closer as she moved back, hitting the wall and cursed.  
"All you've said since you've met me is that you wanted to fuck me. Well guess what? You got your fuck, now get over it." The brunette responded, hugging the wall.  
"Get over it? Miss Gilbert, I don't think you understand that your the best I've had in a while. Why would I get over it?" Pressing his hands to either side of her head, he leaned down, pressing light kisses along her forehead.

Letting out a shaky breath, she closed her eyes in response, enjoying the feather like kisses and sweetness of the gesture. He was a player, he fucked, he doesn't make love. Don't fall for it. Opening her eyes, she stared up at him, swallowing.

"Because you know it's the best thing to do." The brunette spoke as he looked down at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek.  
"No. I reckon the best thing I'd do is drag you back into bed and fuck you, but were trying to resolve problems."  
"So glad your considerate." Elena snapped, glaring up at him as he tilted her chin, smashing his lips against hers as he gripped her hair, tugging her closer, drawing a moan from her.

"You and your god damn smart mouth." Damon murmured, biting her lower lip and pulls at it, "Go get a shower, freshen up. I'll be waiting."  
"What? N..." He pressed his finger to her lips.  
"Now." He told her, walking out as she glared after him, huffing and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

Looking around the suite, Elena licked her lips and rubbed her legs, playing with the tie on the white robe. Looking up, she watched Damon as he was ordering breakfast up to the room. Letting out a breath, she swallowed. She knew they had a lot to talk about. What... was going to happen. She wasn't ready for a relationship, or maybe she was and she didn't know it. I think the biggest elephant in the room, is the fact that she works for him.

"Right... it will be about 20 minutes." Damon told her, putting the phone back on it's holder as he sat on the couch opposite her, taking in her appearance. "Damon... look... last night..." The brunette started, trying to find the right for it. "Was incredible. I don't know what your getting so worked up about." He responded, rubbing his hands together as she let out a sigh. "Your my boss and your a player. KINDA equals the reason don't cha think?" Elena questioned, giving him a look as he smirked.

"What? You think I'm gonna sack you when I'm 'fed' up of you?" She blushed, looking down and cleared her throat. "Look... I'm no good for you," She got up, hugging herself, "I'll drive you crazy. I have secrets." She tried to explain. "Your not good for me?" He laughed, shaking his head, "Your saying that to the player?" Damon questioned as she laughed, knowing it was stupid.

"Damon..." She started again and he pulled her in between his legs so she was standing in front of him.  
"No... you listen now. Let's not call THIS, "He said, pointing between them, "Anything and just go along with it, you might find you'll like it Miss Gilbert."

She licked her lip, tilting her head up when he kissed her stomach through the robe and tried to think. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it's not like there was death threat hanging over her head if she didn't leave him. Running her fingers through his hair, she gripped the black locks lightly and licked her lips.

"I guess it wouldn't be so terrible..." She responded softly as he pushed open her robe, nuzzling his nose against her stomach.  
"Now that's what I like to hear..." Damon told her, kissing just above her panties as she let out a breath.

"Your unbelievable. Are you always on the clock?" He tugged her down, so she was straddling him and set his hands on her waist.  
"Only when I have a beautiful goddess sat upon me." He kissed her neck, moving up her jaw and joined their lips, moving his hands into her hair.

Moaning into the kiss, she pressed her hands to his chest, slowly skimming her fingertips down and over his abs as she tickled her nails along his snail trail, causing  
him to groan and bite her lip. Moving her tongue into his mouth, she fought as much as she could, but Damon had the upper hand as he bit on her tongue, causing  
her to groan and pull back, glaring at him.

"What?" He shrugged innocently and looked up as he heard a knock on the door, "Room service..."

Lifting her off his lap, he set her down beside him as he got up and made his way to the door. Elena wrapped the robe around herself, tying it up again as she got comfy and rubbed her leg. The door opened as the guy pushed the trolley in, a smile on his face as Damon gave him a nod and tipped him as the guy left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How much did you tip him?" Elena raised an eyebrow curiously as she rested her arms on the back of the couch, watching him.  
"£100, why?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked through the containers as she went wide eyed.  
"£100, for bringing us breakfast?" She shook her head, "You amaze me..."

"Yeah yeah... " He got plates from under the trolley, "I got pancakes and syrup, is that good for you?"  
"That's really good." Elena responded as he walked over and passed her the plate and sat beside her.

Taking a bite, Elena licked her lips, moaning in approval and took more bites as Damon grinned over at her, eating his own. Hearing her phone ring, she reached  
forward, grabbing her purse off the table and opened it, grabbing her phone as she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She greeted as she took another bite.  
"Hey Elena, it's Matt." He responded with a smile.  
"Matt, hey!" She grinned, "How are you? How's England? When are you getting back?"  
"One question at a time Lena." He laughed, "London is amazing. So much better than the pictures and Im okay. I'll not be back for a while yet."  
"That sucks. You better let me know when you do get back." She told him, taking another bite.  
"I will, I promise. I gotta go, girls calling my name.." He laughed, hanging up as she smiled, hanging up too.

Licking her lips, she put the plate down on the table and turned around to see Damon glaring at her, causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Elena asked.  
"Who was that?" He questioned, his blue eyes lit with fire as she smirked.  
"Mr Salvatore, if I didn't know better, I'd say YOU were jealous." The brunette told him, feeling proud.

"I'm insanely jealous of any guy you talk to." He responded as he put the plate down, crossing his arms, causing her to laugh.  
"Oh Damon..." Straddling him, she placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing her lips over his face lightly, "He's my best friend. I haven't already switched."

He grinned up at her, taking her hands in his and tugged her close, pressing kisses to her throat as she tilted her head back, letting out a breath as he kisses up  
her chin and tilted her head down, kissing her as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at it.

"Okay that's it.. we need a little romp." Damon told her, getting up as her threw her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek as he walked into the bedroom, shutting  
the door.

* * *

Walking up the hall, she held the files to her chest as she brushed herself down. She was pretty happy that she got into work early, because it meant she finished earlier. Nancy had some files put on her desk, which was needed for Damon to be down ASAP. Luckily,she had done the files in half an hour top. Smiling at Nancy, she walked to the door.

"Good morning Nancy." Elena greeted, knocking on Damon's door as Nancy nodded at her and went back to her work. "Come in..." Damon called out as she walked in, closing the door over to see him on the computer, typing away. "Mmhm... you look so sexy when your concentrating.." Elena commented with a smirk as he turned in his chair, grinning. "I thought you weren't in yet." He replied as she walked over, placing the files on his desk. "Came in early. Means I can finish earlier." She told him, smiling, "These are the files for you conference. You have a meeting at 12 with the partners." "Thanks." He picked up the files, looking through them and licked his lips, flipping through them.

Elena smiled as he read through them and walked over to the window, looking out at the city. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe how fascinating it looked from someone so high up. She watched the sun sparkling high in the sky, lightening everyone's moods.

"What are you doing after work?" Elena turned around, seeing Damon standing right behind her, causing her heart to race.  
"N.. nothing that I know of. Why?" Biting her lip, she watched as he brought his hand up, stroking her hair back.  
"Just wondering if you'd be interested in going to see a movie?" He raised an eyebrow as she smiled up at him.  
"I'd like that." She told him as he leaned down, kissing her.  
"Good." He walked back over to his desk, sitting down, "Do you think you could just research this for me?"

She walked over, taking the folder he was holding out as she flipped through it, reading it carefully, a smile on her face as he watched her intently.

"Seems easy to me. I'll have it done before your meeting." Elena told him, leaning across the desk, she kissed him and pulled away, patting his cheek as she walked  
out closing the door behind her. Grinning, he chuckled and turned in his chair, getting back to work.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! :D

Shauna  
xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she let out a breath and turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. Why was she nervous? To go the cinema of all  
places? They were just going to sit quietly, eat junk and watch the movie. That's all that was going to happen. She needed to relax and get herself together. Stretching her arms, she dropped her towel to the floor and pulled out a matching red lingerie set and pulled the panties up her legs, fixing them. On some levels, she didn't understand why she had a shower if Damon was thinking of having his way with her later on. But, she felt more fresh and ready if he did anything.

Pulling her bra on, she clipped it up and licked her lips, tasting mint. Walking over to her bed, she tugged her jean shorts up her legs as she buttoned them up and then she pulled on bed socks, grinning. The secret to comfortable uggs. Pulling on her black uggs, she grabbed deodorant and sprayed herself. That was better. Grabbing her top, she pulled it over her head as it reached mid thigh. There you go, she was finally looking the part. Chewing her lip, she looked at her hair. She'd rather it down actually. Pulling the hairband out, she shook her hair and ran her fingers through it, looking in the mirror. That's better. Wavy hair. It was nice and natural.

Hearing Caroline talking to someone, she took a deep breath and applied some gloss to her lips, pouting slightly and smirked. She had it in the bag. She just had to play it cool with the Mr Damon Salvatore and then she would have no problem. Grabbing her leather jacket, she pulled it on and grabbed her bag, walking out of her room as she came to face with Damon and Caroline. Wow. He looked... HOT. That was the only word that she could pronounce right now. The others words would be jumbled and wouldn't make a lot of sense. He was wearing dark black jeans, a white button up crisp t-shirt and a leather jacket. Guess they were going to match anyhow.

"You ready to go Miss Gilbert?" Damon quirked an eyebrow, smirking as she blushed. He knew she was checking him out and he was loving it.  
"Lead the way Mr Salvatore." Following him out, she held back a laugh as Caroline winked at her and closed the door over behind them.  
"Your looking very... sensational tonight." He told her with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as he inhaled her.  
"I thought you might like it." Elena replied, leaning into him as she closed her eyes, feeling content.  
"Why did you want to see?" Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, he walked into the elevator with her and took her hand, lacing their fingers as he hit the button.  
"I actually wanted to see Skyfall, are you up for that?" She asked, looking up at him as he gave her a grin.  
"Right up my street. Let's go doll." He led her out of the elevator.

* * *

Smiling at Damon, she stepped through the door into darkness as he held it open. Looking around, she seen it was a big room. Looking up, she seen the stairs went all the way to the top and watched as Damon took her hand and led her up the stairs, holding the popcorn in his arms as they went to the back corner and sat down. Elena leaned over, placing Damon's drink in the holder as she placed her own in hers and got comfortable. Chewing her lip, she watched as people began piling it and smiled softly. She loved the cinema. Especially when it was dark. It was like strangers sharing a television. Looking over at Damon, she seen him doing the same as her, which was observing the crowd. God, he was hot. Was there a moment when he wasn't hot? Leaning across, she kissed his jaw as he turned to look at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Can I help you miss?" Damon licked his lips and sipped his drink as she shook her head with a childish grin.  
"Oh Damon, don't be silly. YOU help me? You've never been able to help me. I'm ALWAYS having to take care of myself, in EVERY department."

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes slowly as he looked her over, seeing a playful grin on her face. Her chocolate eyes twinkled in amusement as she took a sip from her drink, trying to be innocent, but the sipping wasn't so innocent to Damon. He could see right through her act and she was lucky they were in a crowded place.

"I'm pretty sure... that YOU just insinuated that I need to work on my skills in the bedroom." Damon sipped his drink, turning his body towards her, "Correct me if I'm wrong."  
"You insinuated right." Elena replied with a smirk as she took some popcorn eating it and turned her attention towards the screen, when adverts began playing.

Shaking his head, a smirk grazed his lips as he took some popcorn himself and ate it, while sipping his drink. If she wanted to play dirty, then so was he.

* * *

Half an hour into the movie, there was some big action scene going on and Elena was transfixed on the screen as Damon looked over at her, gazing at her long tanned legs. She was beautiful. Licking his lips, he cracked his fingers and took a sip of his drink. Showtime. Prepare for EPIC bedroom skills Miss Gilbert. Placing his hand on her thigh, he watched as she turned her head, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Elena whispered in confusion as she looked back at the screen, watching the action scene.  
"Nothing at all, just enjoying the film." Damon replied, moving his hand further up, until it was resting at the button of her shorts, his fingers carressing her lightly.  
"Damon..." The brunette whispered, letting out a breath as she looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

He gave her an innocent smile with a shrug as he looked away, paying attention to the screen as he swiftly unbuttoned her shorts and unzipped them slowly, not wanting to alert everyone else in the movie theatre. Elena let out a shaky breath, not knowing why she wasn't stopping him. She had the chance to for about 5 minutes now, but she wasn't doing anything. Just sitting there. What was wrong with her? What was this man turning her in too? Moving his hand into her shorts and into her panties, he pressed his finger against her bundle of nerves, causing the brunette to jolt slightly.

"Oh god." Elena murmured, pressing a hand to her face as he smirked in amusement.  
"Something wrong Lena?" Damon asked, licking his lips as he looked her over.

When she didn't answer, he entered a finger into her as she let out a small whimper, bringing her other hand up to cover her face. Leaning close, he began placing kisses to the side of her neck. Gazing around, he seen everyone concentrating on the movie and continued his journey of kisses up to her jaw as she bit down on her lip.

"Damon..." The brunette whimpered, trying to keep herself together.  
"Yes Lena...?" He whispered with a smirk as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. Inserting another finger, he heard her hiss through her teeth.  
"Oh god..." Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes tightly, pulling her lip between her teeth, hoping it would help.  
"Now, I don't remember, but I think earlier, you said I need to work on my skills in the bedroom? Or something like that, hmm?" Damon whispered in her ear.  
"I...I..." Elena stuttered, her breath catching in her throat as he moved another finger into her and swiped his thumb across her bundle of nerves, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Smirking, he watched her trying to control her moans as she chewed at her lower lip. Giving up on trying to control her moans, she turned her head and moved her lips against Damon's, hoping it would hide her moans. Damon happily obliged and bit her lower lip, before joining a battle with her tongue. He increased the pace of his fingers as she moaned quietly into the kiss, feeling the familiar coil tightening within her stomach. What was this man doing to her?

"Now.." Damon whispered as he pulled away, "I'm pretty sure you said something earlier... about my rooms in the bedroom needing to be improved, hmmm?"  
"Uh... Damon..." Elena gasped out, closing her eyes tightly as Damon moved a third finger into her, curling them so that he came in contact with her G spot.  
"What were you saying? I couldn't quite catch that." He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes shining in amusement.  
"Oh Damon... I'm... I'm gonna..." The brunette's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he picked up the pace, causing her to hit oblivion and release into a million pieces.

Damon pressed his lips against hers, silencing her moans, knowing if they were caught they would be threw out and surely with more than a warning. Shudders ran through her body as the orgasm rippled through her. She was on cloud nine. She didn't think she could feel any higher. As she came down from her high, she let out a small breath, opening her eyes to see a fight scene taking place. Zipping her shorts up and buttoning them up, Damon zipped his drink innocently and watched the film as Elena looked over at him, not sure whether to glare or to thank him for giving her the best orgasm while being in a crowded cinema.

"There's nothing about you that needs improving." Elena told him, sipping her drink as she went back to concentrating on the film, feeling more relaxed and  
carefree as she licked her lips. Looking over at her, a smirk grazed his lips as he took her hand in his and entwined their fingers, stroking his thumb across her knuckles with gentle brushes.

* * *

"He did.. WHAT!?" The blonde went wide eyed and gasped as she looked at her friend, who was casually sipping her drink. "I said he fingered me in the cinema... made me have the best orgasm and told me he'd see me tomorrow." The brunette shrugged, licking her lips. "Men and their signals. This is one reason why I have one night stands, no confusing signs, no what does this mean, what does that mean?" "I don't know what to think. He's probably just busy with work and I'm not stopping him. We aren't dating or anything. Seriously, were like... fuck buddies." "Fuck buddies? Who the hell has that ended well for in the long run?" Caroline gave her a look and crossed her arms as she sipped at her drink. "A lot of people who like... to be... fucked by... buddies?" The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think and couldn't come to a conclusion, so she shrugged.

"It's because it WON'T end well. Not with hot top business guys like him and the..."  
"The secrets I'm hiding? Yeah... it won't end well. If he finds that out, god knows how he will act Caroline. He's my boss and I'm sleeping with him."  
"It's all too good to be true honey."

Elena licked her lips, finishing off her drink as she went into the kitchen and sighed. What was she going to do? Messing around with Damon wasn't going to  
help the matter any further when the secrets came out... so many secrets... one successful man... and her. It wouldn't end good. Even she knew that and she wasn't physcic.

* * *

Walking into the building, she closed her eyes, wincing at every loud sound. Caroline and her decided to drink their way into the early hours of the morning, the brunette obviously forgetting that she had work to attend to. Slipping on sunglasses again, she ducked her head whilst getting into the elevator and pressed her finger to her temple, trying to soothe the drumming in her head. She would kill Caroline later. How the hell did she convince her to drink so much? As soon as the elevator opened, she stepped out and was about to head to her office until she heard a voice.

"Elena!" Nancy called as the brunette turned around slowly, not wanting to move to quick, "Mr Damon would like to see you in his office."  
"Uhm.. of.. course he would." Slowly walking up the hall, she let out a breath, knocking on the door as she closed her eyes.  
"Come in!" Damon called out as he continued talking.

Pushing the door open, she slowly walked in and closed the door behind her, feeling the full effects of the drink. It was obvious she was still drunk, she was awake on 3 hours of sleep. He was on the phone, his tie loosened, his hair in a sexy mess, his jaw clenched. His jacket hung on the back of the chair. Looking up at her, he frowned softly and held a finger up as he went back to the phone call.

Walking towards the couch, she blinked, going to sit down but fell straight onto the floor, missing it by a mile. Damon looked over and raised an eyebrow, seeing her on the floor as she held up a hand to say she was okay. Feeling for the couch, she slowly sat on it, letting out a breath. This wasn't going to be a good day, as soon as the drunk was out of her system, the hangover would kick in and kill her all together. His blue eyes watched her curiously, his lips in a smirk as he turned his attention back to the phone.

"I don't care how long it takes. I want it done, you hear me? If it isn't done, you'll be getting another call." Damon told the person, slamming down the phone.  
"What's got you in a gruff?" The brunette murmured, the banging ringing noises from her ear as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"A dick who can't take a simple instruction. What's up with you?" Pushing himself up, he wandered over to her and sat on the couch beside her.  
"What did you need? Nancy said you wanted to see me... or something..." Elena questioned, ignoring his question as she waved her hand at him.  
"Is it sunny outside?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the sunglasses as she digged her fingers into her temple.  
"Very... just.. out there... being annoying." She replied, closing her eyes as he smirked.  
"Lena, it's raining." He pointed out the window behind him as she slowly looked around.  
"Oh.. well.. will you look at that... someone answered my prayers." Elena replied, standing up slowly, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Making her way to the door, she tripped over her own feet and went hurdling into the door with a moan in pain. Damon got up, walking over quickly and turned her towards him, seeing her holding her hand to her head as she hissed in pain, curses flying out of her lips.

"Son of a bitch!" The brunette scolded herself, her headache just getting a lot worser.  
"Elena..." Frowning, he slowly slipped her sunglasses of as she winced, holding her hand in front of her eyes, trying to block the sun, "Are you drunk?"  
"Me? Drunk...?" Laughing it off, she shook her head, "Pfffttt... drunk!"  
"Lena, your not even looking at me, your looking behind me and I'm pretty sure I ain't back there."  
"Uh... yes! I am fucking pissed and I can't tell my ass from my elbow, okay!? Caroline convinced me to drink until the early hours of this morning!"  
"When you knew you had work with me?" Damon gave her a look, tossing the sunglasses back onto his desk.  
"Especially when I knew I had work with you. On a day without drink, your fucking MENTAL to put up with, but now... I'm feeling fine with putting up with your  
stupid... ass... wretched... edgy... annoying... smart... hot... again... STUPID... oh and ass.."

Hicupping, she laughed as Damon smirked, quite amused as he rubbed his chin and looked over in thought. Elena shoved her folders into his chest with a grin and pumped her fist into the air, stealing his smirk as she traced her finger along his jaw.

"Happy Birthday Mr Salvatore. Enjoy those now won't you?" Grinning, she walked out, tripping slightly, "Oppsie... Nancy... if Mr... Damon... Salvatore needs me, you know where to find me."

Damon poked his head out the door, watching Elena make her way down the corridor, holding herself up by the wall as he smirked. A drunk Elena Gilbert. His  
day just got a lot better.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! :D

Shauna  
xxx


	7. Chapter 7

When it started out, it was just a day. But NOW, it was one of 'those' days. Not a good day, but not a good day either. There was nothing to brag about unfortunately. It had began with being a klutz and showing herself up to her boss, but what was new in the world of Elena? The day was going by gradually at the start, but now it had started going pretty quick. It was already 1'o'clock which was bliss for Elena, since she got off at 6. So it was all working out for her, considering she had spent the maturity of the game being drunk. And now the unfortunate evil began creeping through her, which some people refer to as a hangover. It was beginning to kick in from the lack of drink she had poured into her gut within the last 3 hours. The worse thing about the hangover, was ALL the symptoms that happened to tag along with it. Unlucky for her, the symptoms were starting and she wanted to die. You had the dehydration, the spinning of the room, the marching band playing out of tune in her head and the pit of sick lying in her stomach. The four worse signs. She knew she was fucked and that she would have to suffer the consequences for her actions. It was stupid to drink when she knew she had to be at work, ESPECIALLY when she knew she was going to be dealing with Damon Salvatore.

Pushing herself up from the couch, a whine left her lips as she rubbed her hands over her face, groaning in annoyance when the shrilling noise of the phone sprung through her ears. Was everyone out to get her? Moving over to the desk, she leaned against it and slowly lifted the phone to her ear, hoping the phone to be short and quick. She just wanted to get back to the couch and die in peace, maybe sleep until she had to go home. No one would know.

"Elena Gilbert, Personal Assistant to Damon Salvatore, how may I help you?" Elena called into the phone, putting on her best cheerful tone as she possibly could.  
"How are you feeling?" His voice cooed through the phone as she cradled the phone closer to her ear, her eyes drifting shut from the soothing sound of his voice. So calm and relaxed.  
"Have you... EVER had a hangover?" The brunette asked rhetorically as she licked her lips, her throat growing dry with each passing second. She needed ANOTHER drink.  
"I believe I have had my fair share Miss Gilbert." Damon answered with a husky chuckle, "Are you doing anything right now?"  
"You mean YOUR work? No, I'm not doing it. I finished it, well... some of it an hour ago. Just... lying on the couch and enjoying my day at work." She told him with a soft smile.  
"Well, would you like to come to my office and use MY couch?" He questioned, lifting an eyebrow as a breath left her mouth.  
"When I can just lie on my own couch?" Elena raised an eyebrow, playing with her hair.  
"Well, is there someone that will keep you company, hmmm?" He grinned as she sighed.  
"You win, I'll be there in a second." Putting the phone down, she stretched.

The man couldn't get any more amazing in her books. To be more fair, his couch was more comfortable and she knew she wouldn't be disturbed in there, because he was taking all of the calls and working. It would be nice to have some company too. Turing her Mac off, she picked up her cardigan and bag and walked out, flicking the lights off. Today couldn't get any better in her books, but then again, that was personal opinion. Walking down the hall, she rubbed her arms, feeling a draft and shivered. Boy did she HATE winter. Shaking her head, she gave a smile to Nancy and opened the door to Damon's office, walking in as she closed it over.

"Yeah Martin, that's fine. The meeting will be tomorrow as normal," Drumming his fingers against the desk, he looked at his computer, "The proposal will be drawn out then. Goodbye."  
"Business as usual?" Elena asked, wandering over to the couch as she dropped her bag and fell onto the couch with an 'ompf'.  
"Yup, people wanting to bargain with my company's as normal." Getting up, he moved around his desk and walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch, "Dying?"  
"Terribly." She answered, pushing her hair back as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
"That's what happens when you drink into early hours of the morning, knowing you had work pretty girl." Damon told her, stroking his knuckles along her cheek lightly.  
"I know, I'm stupid. I shouldn't have done it." She replied with a whisper, his touch relaxing her.  
"Mmhm... very stupid." He murmured, stroking her hair back from her face as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, "But you won't do it again, will you?"  
"You can bet your life on it, trust me." Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him, his blue eyes shining with amusement as she brushed her lips against his with a smile.  
"Hmmm, your going to be an interuption now, aren't you?" Damon asked, his finger running over her jaw as she blushed, a glint in her eyes.  
"I won't be an intertuption if you keep your hands to yourself." Elena warned him as a smirk grazed his lips.  
"Oh, you love my mind blowing orgasms, especially in public places." He told her with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes, wacking his shoulder softly.  
"That was mean." She told him with a grin.  
"Tit for that. My bed skills were insulted and I had to proof that it wasn't the case." Damon gave her a look as she blushed again, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Well if you do that everytime I insult your skills in the bedroom, I'd be happy to oblidge." She responded with a laugh.  
"Cheeky." He told her, poking her nose as he heard his phone ringing, "Ah, work calls. Be good and shh."

Getting up, he moved back over to his desk as she grinned and buried her face into the pillow, feeling comfort spread over her. Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes and listened to Damon talking on the phone. His voice was like a melodic angel. So nice and peaceful, unless he was having a rant at someone, but then again his scolding voice was sexy as fuck. Licking her lips, she opened an eye watching him. The way he narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate as he talked to the person on the phone, the way his jaw clenched when he was in deep thought. Her eyes ran over him as she let out a breath. Why was he such a god? Licking her lips, an idea crossed her mind as she smirked. Payback is a bitch after all.

Pushing herself up from the couch, she slipped her heels off and walks towards the desk with a grin on her face. Damon looked from the computer and to her with confusion as he raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention back to the computer. Watching him closely, she seen the distress in his features and smirked, nodding. She knew what she had to do.

"Yes, I get that. I heard you the first time, but that doesn't make sense! I'm looking at the numbers in front of me!" Damon told them, aggravated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath. One of these days, he was going to spiral and go hunting down the motherfuckers who were telling him how to do his job. Leaning his head back, he waited for the guy to come back on the phone when he felt hands on his thighs. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes, his orbs growing two sizes as he seen Elena on her knees in front of him.

"Lena, what are you doing?" Damon questioned, going to sit forward, but she pushed him back and held him firmly in the chair, causing him to lift an eyebrow.  
"Giving you some relief." She replied with mischeif and a smirk.  
"Ah ah, on the phone." He told her, "Yes I'm still here, what the hell do you think I'm doing?" He questioned the person on the other end of the phone.  
"Makes it more fun." Elena murmured to herself, reaching forward quickly, thankful he only had a zip and dragged it down, before reaching her hand inside the elastic of his boxers.  
"Uh, I wouldn't know about that." He replied as his breath hitched and he looked down at Elena, giving her a look.  
"Whaaa?" She asked innocently as she reached inside, wrapping her fingers around his member, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his grip tightened on the phone.  
"Uh huh, still here." His breath came out rasped as she removed him from the hold of his pants and pressed her lips to the tip, her tongue touching slightly, "Fuck... uh... nothing."

Grinning, Elena wrapped her lips around the head of his member and sucked as a hiss slipped through his lips and his hand fisted into her hair. Taking more of him into her mouth, she hollowed her cheek, sucking as if her life depended on it. She didn't do this, it wasn't her thing, but Damon was just to hard to resist. He was just calling for her and she wasn't denying him.

* * *

It was peaceful. Not a sound. No worries, no cares. No nagging thoughts. Just peace. Dreamworld was amazing, such a beautiful place. Was always beyond anyone's imagination, waking up was the bitch, especially when your dream was just getting good. Light began fogging into her mind, against her vision. Noises were blurring through her ears. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to her location. Where was she? Lifting her head, she winced and rubbed her neck, feeling pain run down her spine. Hmmm, sleeping wrong again.

Looking around, she bit her lip, seeing she was in Damon's office, on his couch. Hmm, how did that work out? Lying her head back down, she turned on her back, trying to remember the events of the day. Lifting her head, she seen no sign of Damon and resumed her previous situation. She had time anyway. So, Damon was on the phone and she decided to surprise him with a mind fuck blow job to which he couldn't stop talking about after he got off the phone. They were then making out on the couch, when he said he had some things to do. Ta da, then she went to sleep. Now it all made sense.

"Uh..." Pushing herself up, she lifted her bag and made her way to his private bathroom and rubbed her eyes. Boy did she feel beat. Looking in the mirror, she frowned. It was worse than she thought.  
"Elena?" Damon called out as he stepped into the office and didn't see her anywhere.  
"Just in the bathroom!" Elena called, getting her toothbrush out as she brushed her teeth, making sure they were clean and moved on to fixing her hair and make up.  
"How was your sleep?" He questioned, pulling his suit jacket off as he hung it on the back of his chair, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Peaceful." She replied, stepping out of the bathroom after she was done, "How was your... stuff to take care of?"  
"It was good, good stuff." Walking over, he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips against hers as she made a small noise of surprise.  
"Mmhm... what was that for? Not that I'm complaining..." She rubbed her hands up his chest, fiddling with his tie.  
"I'm pretty sure you interupting it, was complaing." He told her with a smirk as he pressed his lips against her shoulder.  
"Oh shut up." Elena laughed and kissed his jaw, pulling away and looked him over, "Shouldn't you be working or something, instead of fondling your P.A huh?"  
"My P.A was looking to be fondled after the stunt that she pulled today." Damon told her, his eyes darkening as he recalled the memory.  
"Oh you loved it, stop acting as if were the worlds worst thing." Elena scolded him with a smirk.  
"Worlds worse thing? It was the best thing, I just wish the first time you hadn't sucked me off was in my office, talking to a dick who didn't know the meaning of aggrements."  
"I made the conversation a WHOLE lot better Salvatore." Holding her bag close, her eyes flickered over to the clock, "I'm off for the day."  
"That you are. I will see you tomorrow?" Damon questioned, lifting an eyebrow as she gave him a smile.  
"You can count on it." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she looked up at him, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Walking out, she was beaming. Everything was perfect. She was sleeping with a god who she happened to work for. She had friends who loved her. Her job was fun and she could never tire of it. She felt like she was walking on cloud nine, the feeling was immense Little did she know, the next day would bring her happiness crashing down.

* * *

Flying through her pile of work that had been left on her desk, she backtracked and checked it over, making sure there were no mistakes and they were all up to date and in the computer system. Damon would need all these for his meetings and clients, she didn't want to hold him up now, god knows what he would do. Leaning back in her chair, she looked through her emails on the computer and licked her lips, one catching her eyes from Caroline.

Subject: ERRGANT

Frowning, she went to click on it, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Turning away from the computer, she lifted it and held it to her ear as she took a sip of her drink, sitting beside her on the table.

"Elena Gilbert, Personal Assistant to Damon Salvatore." Elena greeted with a smile as she drummed her fingers on the table.  
"Hey minx, would you mind running up to my office? There's someone I'd like you to meet and PLEASE bring my work. I've asked three times you lazy girl." He teased with a smirk.  
"I'll be right on it sir, don't get your panties in a twist." Hanging the phone up, she knocked her emails off. It would have to wait until later.

Lifting the pile of papers into her arms, she walked out, using her foot to pull the door shut as she buckled slightly, trying to keep her balance. That's it, land on the floor, break a hip. Shaking her head, she made her way down the hall, smiling at passing people. She was really getting to know people in the office, they were lovely and easy to get along with. Looking at Nancy, she smiled as she returned it.

"All that work for Mr Salvatore?" Nancy asked with curious eyes as Elena nodded, letting out a breath.  
"You bet, he demands that I bring it immediately." The brunette rolled her eyes, grinning as Nancy laughed and pressed the button, buzzing the door open.  
"Go on through and... good luck with that." She nodded at the pile of paper as she laughed and walked into the room, turning her back to the office as she closed the door.  
"Hey Damon, I got all of your work.." Elena turned and froze, her heart jumping into her throat as bile began to bubble in her stomach.  
"Lena, hey!" Damon grinned and looked over at her as his eyes returned back to the person beside him, "Elena this is Stefan, my brother."  
"Nice to meet you Elena." Her name stuck on his lips as a smirk curved on his mouth.

She was fucked.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, just getting back on my feet againn, hope you enjoy it :) And have a nice christmas if I don't put another chapter on soon! :D

Shauna

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

"Ye... yeah..." The brunette stared at him, a lump growing in her throat.  
"You got the work Lena?" Damon looked from her and back to his computer, typing into a document he was working on.  
"Here." Placing it on the desk, she stepped back, feeling uncomfortable and crossed her arms, immediately, needing to be alone with her thoughts right now.  
"So, Elena right? How long have you known my brother?"  
"Long enough... Stefan..." She answered politely, clearing her throat as she looked at Damon, "I'm going to go."  
"What? Why?" Damon turned around, his eyes boring into hers.  
"I... I forgot I... have... an appointment." Elena replied quickly, nodding as she stepped backwards, edging closer to the door.  
"Uhhm..."  
"Bye. It was nice to meet you Stefan. You two have a nice day." She told them, rushing out the door as she walked by, waving a quick goodbye to Nancy as she rushed up the hall.

* * *

Elena hugged her pillow, a sob escaping her lips as she wiped roughly at her tears. After all the progress she had made, he was back. Why was he doing this to her? More tears fell down her cheeks as she watched her phone light up once again, Damon's name glowing on the caller ID. It was the 15th time in the last hour. He didn't notice anything to her relief. She was sure he would hate her if he knew.

"Elena?" The blonde walked in, frowning, " You seen him?"  
"Ye...s..s...he...he...w..was...s..so... sm...ug..." Another sob escaped her as it erupted from her chest.  
"He's an ass!" Sitting on the bed, she watched her, kneeling in front of her.  
"Damon," Elena whimpered, "He'll... hate me."  
"No he will not! That guy is obsessed with you!"  
"No he isn't!" Wiping her tears, she looked up, hearing banging.  
"What is that?" Elena swallowed, hugging the pillow tighter than before.  
"Elena, I know your in there!" Caroline got up from the bed.  
"Wow... speak of the devil."  
"Don't let him in..."  
"Honey..." The blonde gave her a look.  
"Please Car... I just... I can't right now. Not now! I'll crumble."  
"You already are crumbling Lena!"  
"Elena please! What have I done!?" Damon called through the front door, banging again.  
"That? Does THAT sound like a guy who doesn't give a fuck!?"

The brunette closed her eyes and nodded slowly, feeling butterflies banging against the rim of her stomach. She couldn't tell him now, she had to give it time. She heard them talking and took a deep breath. This was it. Caroline rubbed her hand softly and stepped out of the room. She heard the front door being opened and a few words being exchanged between them.

"Lena?" Damon spoke gently, stepping into the room a few seconds later.  
"Hey." Elena murmured, knowing her voice was hoarse.  
"You alright? I thought something had happened to you."  
"No. Still...here." She picked at the covers, clearing her throat, feeling like it was becoming a habit.  
"Elena," He sat on the edge of the bed, "Talk to me please."  
"Damon..." She started, trying to find the right words to say.  
"I'm sorry... sorry for whatever I've done, okay?"  
"It's... it wasn't you... god it wasn't."  
"Who then?" He frowned, anger crossing his features, "Did somebody hurt you?"  
"Damon?"  
"I will kill them, you hear me? They'll be dead before they get the first word out."

The brunette looked down and took a shaky breath, tears flooding her vision. She couldn't do it. How could she do it to him? She liked him. God she liked him. Looking up at him, she swallowed.

"Why do you care? I'm just a fuck Damon." Elena snapped, her defence mechanism firing up.  
"Hey! Don't say that! You were never just a fuck!"  
"Yes I was! Don't even try to deny it!"  
"Dammit Elena! No your not! I'm crazy about you alright!?"  
"W...what?" She stared at him, shock evident on her face.  
"You heard me Elena! Don't turn this on me!"  
"Your crazy about me?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Didn't I just say that!?"  
"Damon..."

Pulling him by his collar, she tugged him close to her, pulling him in for a kiss. He froze in shock and after a few seconds, returned the kiss, cupping her face in his hands. Smiling against his lips, she tugged him even closer.

"I'm crazy about you too. So much Damon." Elena confessed, her brown eyes shining with honesty.  
"God..." He pulled her into a tight hug, "Lena..."  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It wasn't you." She whispered into his neck.  
"I understand." He rubbed his hand down her back, "Wanna talk to me?"  
"Not right now. I just want me and you... together."  
"Me and you." He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers as he layed her back on the bed.

* * *

Elena sat in her office, drumming her hands against the desk and let out a shaky breath, a memory hitting her at full speed as she fell into it, her mind being clouded by visions of horror.

"Elena..." Stefan called out as he walked into the house.  
"I'm in the kitchen." The brunette answered, arranging flowers in a vase.  
"So, what have you done today?" He questioned, walking in.  
"Nothing." She answered, her voice soft as she avoided his eyes.  
"That's funny. I was talking to Brian next door... he was telling me how wonderful my house was. When was he in here?"

Elena closed her eyes as she swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. What did she say? She knew the accusations were about to start flying and it wasn't going to end pretty.

"I don't know what your talking about. He hasn't been here."  
"He was here while I was out yesterday, wasn't he?"  
"No, he wasn't!"

Stefan brought his hand down to her cheek as she fell to the floor, hitting her head, a sob escaping her as the vase smashed to the floor, echoing throughout the kitchen like glass shattering.

"Does it give you that much pleasure to embarrass me?" Stefan hissed, yelling at her.  
"I..." She sobbed harder, blood on her forehead from the impact of hitting her head on the tiled floor.  
"Stop it!" He shouted in anger, kicking her legs as she cried out in pain, "Now you'll pout..."  
"N...No..."  
"And ruin our beautiful... perfect supper."  
"I... I won't..."

He kneeled down, sitting her up as he stroked her hair back from her face as he forced a kiss out of her, Elena trying not to pull away and scream bloody murder at him.

"I'm sorry princess. Smile for me? Hmmm?" He watched her as she smiled, "I'm going into town, I have business to attend to, okay? I'll be back."

He got up, walking out as the front door shut. Elena shook violently and sobbed, slowly getting to her feet as she felt the pain radiating throughout her body. Enough was enough. She had to escape him.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, she snapped out of thought, her hands gripping the edge of her desk as the door opened up, causing her to jump slightly as her thoughts flooded from the memory.

"Lena?" Damon poked his head around the door, frowning, "Are you okay?"  
"Ju...Just banishing old demons... I guess." Standing up, she felt her legs wobble and pressed her hands to the top of the desk.  
"You don't look so good." He went over to her, stroking her hair slowly.  
"Just been... tired... lately." She whispered, leaning into him  
"Come on." He wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the couch.  
"What...? What are we doing?" She questioned confused.  
"Shh..." He lay down, pulling her with him, "Sleep."  
"What! Now? I have work! I can't!"  
"I'm your boss and I say sleep... please."  
"O...okay." Closing her eyes, she snuggled close, falling into another pit of memories.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope this was worth the wait :) The secrets begin :)

Shauna  
xxx


	9. Chapter 9

The thunder crackled through the sky, errupting throughout the city. The brunette lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as Damon lay in a deep sleep beside her. She couldn't sleep. Somehow, she wished that she could throw the blame onto the weather. But she couldn't, she knew the real reason for her lack of sleep and it wasn't helping. She'd forgotten what a proper sleep felt like. Inhaling, she rubbed her chest, feeling tears building with in her. It had been a couple of weeks since Stefan stormed back into her life. She'd been acting weird and Damon was starting to notice. Her and Damon had drew closer, but she just doesn't know how to tell him. More and more memories continued flooding back into her memories and it was killing her. She had to tell Damon everything, she knew she had too. If Stefan told him before her, it would be worse, but she was scared if he pushed her away.

"Mmhm..." Damon murmured, burrying his face into the pillow as he draped an arm over Elena's waist.  
"Oh Damon.." Elena whispred, placing her hand on top of his arm, squeezing it softly.

She was falling for him. Head over heels. Looking over at him, she swallowed and let out a breath, studying his features. The black raven hair, the oh so kissable lips. The blue orbs hidden behind his eyelids that could make her smile. The chiseled, strong line of his jaw. Sighing softly, she stroked her thumb across his arm, watching him. How was she going to tell him? She needed to telll him. Closing her eyes, she licked her lips and tried to relax.

"Do you ever sleep?" A husky voice came.  
"I thought you were sleeping." The brunette whispered softly, her chocolate orbs revealing as she looked at him.  
"I was. Seems a little someone is fidgety." He murmured, opening his eyes with a soft smile, "Are you going to talk to me anytime soon?"  
"I want to," She told him and sighed, "But I'm scared."  
"Why are you scared?" He leaned up on his elbow, stroking his thumb against the material of her babydoll gown, the circles soothing her stomach.  
"Because," She swallowed, teary eyed and closed her eyes, "It might change everything. Everything that we have... and.. I don't want that."  
"Lena.." Moving closer, he moved his hand around her waist, squeezing her gently, "Nothing and I mean NOTHING will change what we have, alright?"

Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling and a sob slipped from her lips as she covered her hands over her face, the emotions becoming to much to handle as her emotions started bubbling over. Damon frowned, placing his hand on the side of her head as he bent down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey..." Biting his lip, he gently pulled her hand away from her face and smoothed his thumb across her cheek, wiping her tears.  
"I'm so...sorry." Elena told him, another sob errupting as he furrowed his eyebrows, stroking her hair back.  
"Elena, you have to talk to me. I can't help if you don't." He stroked his finger along her jaw as she opened her eyes, staring up at him.  
"Damon.. there's so much I want to say. So much that I'm scared to say." She admitted with a whisper, staring into his eyes.  
"Are you scared of me?" He questioned, cupping the back of her neck, worried for the answer.  
"I use to be. Not knowing.. what to expect. I use to be afraid of what you could be, what we could be, who you were, but now..."  
"Now?" Damon murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear as a sniffle flowed from Elena.

There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just nice. It wasn't filled with tension, it was filled with promise, with hope, with trust. Elena stared up at him as he stroked his thumb across her forehead, trying to soothe her as she calmed down, letting out a shakey breath.

"Now I can't think of anyone that I trust more." Her brown eyes twinkled with truth.  
"Is that so, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes glazing over with happiness as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.  
"Damon... I.. I.." She stuttered, feeling butterflies pounding her stomach.  
"You?" He kissed her again gently, staring down at her.  
"I like you." Elena told him, too nervous to admit her true feelings as he took her hand, entwining their fingers.  
"I like you too," He told her with a soft sigh, "You mean more to me than any of the other girls. I care more about you than them Lena."  
"Y..you do?" Her eyes filled with hope as she smoothed her hand up his chest and moved it to the back of his neck.  
"I do. I wanted to ask you something." Licking his lips, he focused on her lips, not being able to look into her eyes.  
"I'm all ears." She whispered, biting on her lip as he finally looked up into her eyes.  
"Elena, would you... will you... be my, uh..." Clearing his throat, he studied her face, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

That was it. Her stomach was erupting now. The butterflies were pounding against the sides of her stomach, trying to burst out and fly free. She was in awh. He was asking her to be his girlfriend? Damon Salvatore. The player. The well known Damon Salvatore was asking to be her boyfriend.

"Damon..." She looked into his eyes, seeing the insecurity behind them and listened to his breath hitch in anticipation, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

A grin spread across his face as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers and held her against him, so there was no space between them. Smiling into the kiss, Elena pulled him closer, raking her fingers through the back of his hair as she got lost in thought again. Now she had to tell him or she would lose everything.

* * *

She looked around one more time. She was doing it. She was leaving him. It was the right thing to do, it was the best thing to do if she didn't want to end up in intensive care. Letting out a breath, she rubbed her arms as she felt herself shaking. The brunette was scared, she didn't know anything outside these four walls. What would she do? Grabbing the case, she lifted it from the bed and made her way downstairs, freezing when she heard the front door being opened. He wasn't suppose to be hope for at least an hour.

"Ah, going on a trip are we?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, swinging his keys around his finger.  
"No. Were not. I'm leaving Stefan. I'm done." Elena told him, her heart pounding against her chest.  
"Your leaving? You CAN'T leave me. No one leaves me." He told her, narrowing his eyes.  
"I am. I'm done with you. God, the rest of the Salvatore name would be ashamed of you! Your a disgrace!"  
"I'm a disgrace!? You obviously haven't met the rest of my family Elena! My brother is just the same as me I'll have you know."

"I doubt that very much, there's no one as heartless as YOU!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.  
"My brother is WORSE than me. He's venom. You'd be burned sweetheart, trust me." He walked towards her.  
"I'll take that into account if I ever MEET you brother."  
"You know what, I'll even tell you where he lives, works, what he does. We'll then see, if he's so more different from me."  
"Well no one is the same as you Stefan." She spat at him.  
"Tell you what. Go then. You go and find him. I'll be back to find you, then we'll see."  
"See what!?"  
"If you can change him. You can't change me Elena, you won't be able to change him either Elena. I can bet your life on it."  
"Then be prepared to be surprised." She glared at him, pushing past him and stormed outside.  
"You'll never win him over, NEVER!" He shouted after her.

* * *

Walking down the street, she was beaming. A couple of days ago, Damon asked her to be his girlfriend. She was in heaven, walking on cloud nine. Everything that she had been fearing was forgotten, all that mattered to her now was their relationship. She wouldn't mess up, she couldn't mess up. There was nothing that could ruin how she was feeling at the moment.

"Ahh!" Elena muffled a scream as she was pulled into an alley and forced against a wall, a hand clasping her throat.  
"Hello Elena." He whispered with a smirk.  
"Stefan..." Elena's eyes widened as she struggled but he pinned her back against the wall.  
"Didn't think I'd find you huh?" laughing, he stroked his thumb down her throat, "Gave you a shock when you walked into Damon's office."  
"I hate you! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Grabbing his wrist, she tried moving his hand off of her throat.  
"I told you. I'd be back. Didn't believe me, hmm?"  
"Leave him alone Stefan."  
"I'll be telling him all about our little thing Elena. You can count on it."

Elena brought her hand up, hitting him across the face, a harsh slap echoing through the alley as he went to hit her, but she dodged him, causing him to hit the wall. Groaning, he glared at her as she rushed out of the alley, running down the street. Now she had to tell or she'd be alone.

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked at the floor numbers and closed her eyes as the elevator went up the floors. She needed to see Damon now. She was so scared. What was she going to say? He was going to hate her. Hearing a loud noise, she jumped as the elevator came to a halt. What the hell? A siren chorused throughout the building. It was the fire alarm. Oh no. Banging on the elevator doors, she panicked. What was going on? Why had the elevator stopped? She continued banging and banging.

"Help!" Elena shouted, banging until her fists hurt. Looking around the elevator, she tapped the help button repeatedly, but nothing was happening.

Her heart was beating, the sound pounding through her ears as she was lost for ideas. Hearing her phone ring, she dropped to the floor with her bag and emptied the contents onto the ground. Lifting her phone, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She called over the siren, not being able to hear clearly.  
"Hello Elena." Stefan spoke, a grin on his face.  
"Stefan..." She murmured, biting her lip and looked around.  
"A bit stuck are we? Don't worry. No one knows your in the building. The fire will reach you before you know it and it will be over quick."  
"Stefan..."  
"Goodbye Elena." The line went dead.

Tears glazed her eyes as she banged on the door again and again, screaming. Looking around, she banged on the buttons and banged on the door again.

"Help me! HELP!"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, Hope you enjoyed! :)

Shauna  
xxx


	10. Chapter 10

The brunette was in a state of panic. What did she do? She was trapped in an elevator, VERY high above and the building was being evacuated. Pounding her fists against the steel doors, she shouted at the top of her lungs trying to alert someone. No, she was going to burn alive, she was sure of it. Looking around, she banged the button on the panel, coughing and looked around. The reason she hated elevators was starting to come to life, like her fears. Her fears of Stefan telling Damon, not being able to prove herself, fire, death and failing at love. She was Elena Gilbert, she could push through this. Banging at the door again, she screamed and kept banging the doors, not thinking about the pain. The numb feeling helped her through the pain.

"Help me! Anyone! Can you hear me!?" Elena shouted, looking around as dry tear stains were evident on her cheeks.

She was suffocating, she felt like all the walls were closing in. She knew she was claustrophobic but she never thought that this would happen. Poking buttons on the panel, she moaned in annoyance and looked around the elevator for a way out. The doors were sealed shut, god knows if the elevator was even on an actual floor. The hatch however was an option, but she wasn't a spiderman, she couldn't go anywhere from there. Rubbing her hands together, she kicked the doors as hard as she could, wincing in pain. Great, now a sore ankle! Pulling her phone out of her bag, she dialed Damon's number, putting it on speakerphone, but it cut off. Still NO service. She was screwed. Throwing her phone back into her bag, she looked around.

"Is someone in there?"  
"Hello! Hello!" Elena called out, wide eyed as she looked around, looking at the camera that came to life and began moving.  
"Elena Gilbert." The woman spoke.  
"W..what? Who is this? Who are you?"  
"Someone that you'll be seeing very soon in the future no doubt."  
"Tell me your name."  
"Be safe Elena. I hope to see you soon."

A dead line filled the air as she went wide eyed and the elevator powered up again, moving downwards towards safety. A tear of gratitude fell down her cheek as she leaned against the wall, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She was going to live another day thanks to the mysterious woman who happened to know her. As the elevator reached the bottom floor, it opened with a ding as she slowly stepped out, choking on thick black smoke that was engulfing the foyae of the building. What the hell had Stefan done? To Damon's building. He was killing it.

Looking around, she held her hand above her eyes as she tried to see through the smog. She couldn't see the exit, it was covered. Walking in any direction, she held her hands out as she hoped for the best. Continuing to walk, she recognized that it had began to get brighter and opened her eyes, feeling like she was walking into the light. Taking a few more steps, she was out. Everyone was outside, screaming and making commotion as they surrounded the building. Coughing, she watched as fireman lifted her, making his way to the ambulance as he placed her down beside it.

"No, I'm fine please. I don't need checked out." Elena told them, rubbing her forehead, needing to find Damon. Was he okay?  
"Miss, we need to check you over. It's important." A woman told her, pressing her hand against her forehead, "Your warm honey."  
"I've been overwhelmed! I was trapped in an elevator! Of course I am!" She told her, feeling sick, "Where's Damon? I need to find Damon."  
"Honey, relax please." Pushing her down, she checked her blood pressure and pulse as Elena looked around, wide eyed.  
"I'm fine! I already told you!"

The woman gave her a stern look, pushing her down again as she continued giving her a good check over to make sure that there was no injuries that could later cause some dangerous circumstances. A concussion could be the worse scenario and that's not what anyone wanted. The brunette layed patiently, staring out as the building as she seen the firemen putting the fire out. Where was Damon? Was he okay? He had to be okay. After she gave her the all okay, she jumped up off of the table and got out of the ambulance, rushing about.

"Damon!" Elena called out, looking around she pushed through the crowd. Where would he be?

Looking around, she moved towards the front of the building again, worry radiating inside her. No, this couldn't be happening. Moving closer to the front, she gasped as she seen the raven hair, the pinstripe suit and the crystal blue eyes shining. It was Damon, he was here. He was out. He was okay. Pushing through people, she ran towards him.

"Damon!" The brunette called out as he turned around.  
"Elena!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her against him as he inhaled, "God, I was so worried. Caroline called me saying you were coming to see me."  
"I'm sorry. I should have said, I was nearly there, but the elevator stopped, I got stuck." Tightening her grip on him, she swallowed, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"I thought you were still in there." Damon whispered in relief, squeezing her as he nodded at the cop he was talking too.  
"I was so scared Damon. I thought that I'd never see you again." The brunette confessed, the tears spilling over.  
"Nothing could stop me from seeing you again, nothing."

* * *

The brunette lay across the silk covered bed, her eyes latched onto the ceiling as she couldn't close them over. There was too much going through her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do, she was stuck, in a crisis. Pulling the covers up, she sat against the headboard, shivering and looked around the room, too many thoughts in her head. They were at a hotel, Damon took her away from his building after dealing with the officers and fire marshals. Penthouse sweet, AGAIN. Licking her lips, she looked over at the bathroom, hearing noise. He said he would go in and run them a bath, considering it had been a long day. The way Elena was feeling though, she would just get in a drown.

"Lena!" Damon called out as she slowly got up, dragging her feet into the bathroom as she looked around, smiling softly.

The bathroom was filled with candles, no light so it was just right and relaxing. There was soft music playing in the background as there were petals lying on the surface of the water. Looking at Damon, she gave him a soft smile, feeling emotionally drained. Giving her a soft smile, he kissed her forehead, needing no words as he tipped her chin, kissing her gently.

"Get in, relax, okay? I'll be back in a second." He told her, walking out.

The brunette slowly tied her hair up into a bun and pulled her pencil skirt down her legs, kicking it off to the side as she un-buttoned her blouse and threw it down with her skirt. Removing her underwear, she also dropped them to the side and got into the bath, sliding down as she let out a sigh, the heat touching her in all places she needed to feel it. A bit of a sting at first since she was so cold, but it was heating her to the bone and it felt amazing. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to the side and listened to the music, falling into a sweet lullaby.

"Nice?" Damon's voice interupted her thoughts as he entered the bathroom and closed the door over, hanging a robe up on the door.  
"Very. I just..feel..numb." Elena told him with a whisper, opening her eyes as she shivered, "Will you join me?"  
"I'd love too." Pulling his pants down, he kicked them to the side along with his boxers as he got in opposite her.  
"I just... can't believe what happened. Your building Damon."  
"Will be fine. I was more concerned about you, god, I thought you were still in there."  
"I just.. about got out..somehow."  
"Somehow?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at, running his hand over her knee gently.  
"I don't know, I wish I knew. All I can say is. There is tomorrow." Giving him a weak smile, he laughed, returning it.  
"There is tomorrow."

* * *

The brunette drained her glass of wine like a thirsty viper and looked over at the blonde, their mist of conversation in the ruins of Damon at the moment. Laughing, she poured another glass of wine and rubbed her arms, looking out the window as the sunset. It had been a couple of days since the incident at Damon's workplace and she hadn't seen Stefan for a while. He may think she's dead because she was in there. Boy was she in for a surprise.

"Hey, speaking of the Mr Salvatore? Have you seen his place yet?" Caroline asked interested, finishing her wine.  
"I..actually haven't. He always brings us to penthouse view hotel rooms. Oh my god, has he got an aparment?" Elena questioned, wide eyed.  
"Oh don't be stupid. Of course he does. Maybe he just hadn't shown you it yet."  
"Why not? Were.. serious..ish." Letting out a breath, "What am I doing Caroline?"  
"Falling into a deep trap?"  
"Where there's no way out but down?"  
"Exactly right." Caroline told her, pouring more.

Elena drained another glass of wine, thinking about the situation she had got herself into. What was she going to do? She was so screwed. Damon would hate her, Stefan wants to make her life a misery. She needed to tell Damon, end of. No more messing around. He had to know what happened and why he met her in the first place.

"You never told me..how did you get out Lena? You were stuck? In a burning building?"  
"A women. On the...speakerphone, was talking to me. She knew me, she knew who I was."  
"Wait, what does this mean?" The blonde asked, looking at Elena.  
"This means...there's a third party involved."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed :D

Shauna  
xxx


	11. Chapter 11

The brunette stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself in her black cocktail dress. She'd just brought it and thought it would be perfect for this event. They had been invited to a neighbor's party for the night and she wanted to look her best, not that she felt it. Applying lipgloss to her lips, she looked into the mirror reflection to see Stefan walking into the room.

"I thought I said to wear the cream one?"  
"Well the cream one is backless." She told him, fixing her earrings.  
"So?"  
"It's cold and were going to be outside most of the time."  
"Doesn't matter, I want you to wear the cream one."  
"Stefan, I said no! I'm not catching my death to please you!"  
"Oh, you'll be catching your death in a minute without the cold."

Turning around, she threw her brush towards him as it colldied with his chest. Glaring at her. he walked over and grabbed her neck, pinning her back against the wall with a thump as she gasped out in pain, clawing at his hand as she tried to pry it off of her neck, but he only added more pressure and tightened his grip, causing her to cough.

"Always disobeying me when you know the punishment."  
"G...get of..f...me!"  
"But you'll never learn...will you? You'll NEVER be as good as her."

The brunette winced in pain, her brain sending mixed signals through her body as he dropped her to the floor with a thud and walked out, his eyes a dark, stormy green. Holding her throat, tears glazed her eyes as she swallowed slowly, getting rid of the lump. Never be as good as her? Who was her?

* * *

"Elena!" The blonde called to her as she looked over. "Huh? What?"  
"You dazed out again."  
"Oh sorry Car. I'm all here now, I promise." The brunette smiled over at her, straightening up in her seat.  
"You better be missus because we are here."

The blonde pulled into a parking space in front of the mall as Elena smiled softly and got out of the car, stretching her legs and arms with a small, relieved groan. Walking inside, they blended in with the crowd pretty easily and quick as they looked around at the shops, seeing what was on offer and what they felt like shopping for.

"I wanna go into DotDotSexy. Do you mind?" Elena smiled over at Caroline, raising an eyebrow.  
"A little number for Mr Salvatore perhaps?"  
"You know it."

Laughing, they walked along until they came to DotDotSexy. Entering the shop, they both looked around for the perfect ensemble as they went their separate ways within the shop. Caroline was looking at the babydoll outfits that they had on offer as Elena looked through variety's of different lingerie on display. She was surely sticking to a babydoll.

"Elena, what kind of look are you going for?" Caroline called to her.

The brunette looked around, a grin crossing her face as she seen a whole set that seemed to catch her eyes. Walking over, she bit her lip as she pictured Damon's reaction and laughed, running her fingers over the outfit. It was a two piece babydoll with a white mesh front opening. The cups were embroided with baby blue lace and a baby blue bow held the front together, giving it some closure. It came with a matching G-string. The garter was a ruffled lace, a mini blue bown surrounding it. To finish off the outfit, there were white patent heels to compliment the outfit.

"Car, come here!" Elena called, admiring it with a smile.  
"What?" The blonde moved over towards her.  
"This one." Elena told her, licking her lips.  
"That's perfect! He's going to LOVE you in that!"  
"I hope so."  
"Hey, have you actually...ever...been to his place?" The blonde looked over at her curiously with a raised eyebrow.  
"Actually, no, never. It's always a hotel room."  
"Wow."

The brunette shrugged in response, thinking about it. She's never been to his place. Why not? Frowning, she lifted the set as she went over to the counter, paying for it. She'd never thought about it much before, but now that she mentioned it. Why was it annoying her so much anyway? It was only his place. Shaking her head, she licked her lips.

"What's the plan then?" Caroline asked her.  
"I'm going to surprise him."  
"How? Where?"  
"Today," The brunette grinned, "He's at work."  
"Seriously!?" The blonde went wide eyed, laughing.  
"Yup, seriously."  
"Only in THAT? Your gonna have some crowd watching you."  
"Don't be silly. I'm gonna wear a jacket over it and lure him in with a preview."

Elena smiled at the counter girl as she passed over the bag and gave her the change. The blonde followed her out of the shop as she headed towards the smoothie bar across the way. Getting there, they took a seat at an island as a waiter took their orders and smiled, walking off. Caroline watched after him, tilting her head as Elena laughed.

"So, one question," The blonde turned her attention back to her, "Why are you doing this? For him? Randomly? I know your dating and all, but why?"  
"What do you mean Car?" She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Why are you doing this for Damon? You wouldn't do anything like this."  
"I am doing it because tonight...he is going to find out about Stefan."

* * *

Standing in the elevator, she stared at the changing elevator numbers as she exhaled, her nerves jumping all over the place. Why did she want to do this? Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she smoothed her black coat down, only having two buttons done up, so it was easier to surprise him. Her hair was in a tight bun, her make-up dark as she closed her eyes, swallowing. He was her boyfriend, it's not like he was so random stranger she was off to seduce.

As the elevator came to a halt she took a deep breath and stepped out, staring down the long hall. She was Elena Gilbert, a strong, confident woman. She could pull anything like this off. Walking down the hall, she held her head high, showing total confidence, not that she was feeling it. Smiling at Nancy, she opened opened the door as she walked in quietly, seeing that he was at the window, looking out at the view. He looked top notch. The grey suit looked sharp, he looked...hot. Clearing her throat, she smiled as she watched him turn around as if he was in his own world and a grin played on his lips.

"Lena, what are you doing here? I thought you were shopping today?"  
"I was...and now...I'm here." Tilting her head, she smiled innocently.  
"So, what are you doing here then beautiful?"  
"I'm here to surprise my boyfriend."  
"Oh, you are, are you? And how do you plan on doing that?" He smirked, licking his lips.  
"I was hoping you'd ask that." The brunette told him, mirroring his smirk.

Biting her lip, she watched as he raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. Reaching down, she un-buttoned the coat as she pulled it apart, staring at him. The brunette held back a grin as she got the exact reaction she wanted. His jaw dropped open as he looked her over, memorizing each past as lust glazed and swirled in his eyes. The best reaction she could have got.

"So, do you think I've suceeded or do I need to try again?"

Buttoning up the coat again, she tilted her head amused as she watched him trying to compose himself. Trying to keep in control. Gulping, he moved his eyes back up her body slowly until they met hers. Was he there? It's like he had frozen. He was just standing there, staring at her, emotions in his eyes as she stayed very still.

"Come on." Striding towards her, he took her hand.  
"What? Where are we doing?"  
"I need to take you in every way possible, so were leaving," He tugged her out of the room, "Nancy, I'm finished for the day, forward my calls."

Pulling her down the hall towards the elevator, he entwined their fingers as she inhaled, catching a hint of his cologne. As the doors opened, he pulled her inside as she tripped, falling into his chest, her breath caught in her throat as they both began breathing heavily. Looking down at her, he watched as she looked up and their eyes connected.

"Dam..."

Pinning her against the wall, his lips attacked hers fiercely as she moaned in response, raking her fingers through his hair as she pulled on it hard, drawing a moan from Damon. Running his hand up the back of her thigh, he gripped it, pulling it up towards him as he grinded into her, causing her to moan in response. If there's one thing she learn't, it was to expect a dominant Damon when wearing practically...nothing.

"W...where are we going? A hotel?" She gasped out, breathless.  
"Fuck no, I want you to myself with no other ears listening."  
"Oh..." She murmured, hiding her excitment.

HIS PLACE.

* * *

Leading Elena out of the elevator, he turned to her and pulled her close, kissing her again. Kissing him back, she bit down on his lip as he groaned and walked her backwards into the living room. Un-buttoning his suit jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders as he attacked her neck with kisses and moved his hand up to her thigh, moaning.

"Is that a fucking garter? I NEED to get this coat off of you."

Pulling away, he looked her over, reaching forward as he un-buttoned the coat and tugged it off her shoulder as it fell to the ground. Swallowing hard, he took her in, looking her over as she stood there, looking flushed. Stepping forward, he reached up ans took her band out of her hair gently as he hair fell just below her shoulders.

"God, you don't understand how gorgeous you look right now."  
"You make me feel gorgeous." She told him, a blush on her cheeks.

Grinning, he lifted her as he held held her thigh and walked into his bedroom, loweing her onto the bed as she stared up at him. Hovering over her, he kissed her as she reached up, loosening his tie and pulled it off of his neck and threw it across the room. Moving down her neck, he pressed kissed until he found her sweet spot behind her ear and dug his teeth down into her, sucking on the skin as she moaned, pulling on his hair.

"Uh...Damon..." The brunette whined.  
"That's my name." He smirked, kissing down her chest as he gripped her thighs.  
"Oh, I know."  
"Now to this garter."

Grinning, he kissed down her stomach, the tip of his tongue brushing her skin as she moaned out and ran her fingers through his hair, relaxing. Kissing on down, he nuzzled his nose against the line of her underwear as she bit her lip, letting out a quiet breath. How could she feel this amazing? How could ONE man make her feel this way?

"Your so beautiful...and ready."  
"How can I not be with you?" She questioned, her voice unsteady.

Inhaling, he kissed her hip bone and made his way down her thigh, pressing his fingers against the inside of her thigh as she moaned loudly. Chucking, he looked at the garter, tracing his fingers across the edges of it as she let out a shaky breath. Tilting his head, he pulled it lightly as it sprung back against her sing with a small smacking sound.

"I especially love your shoes, white makes you look so angelic, so innocent."

Blushing, she leaned up on her elbows as she watched him moving down her body to kiss her ankle. Taking her shoes off, she smiled up at her, kissing back up her leg as she bit her lip. Getting to the gater, he grabbed it with his teeth and dragged it down her leg as they both moaned in anticipation.

"Your keeping this." He told her, throwing it onto his bedside carbinet as he tugged her underwear down her legs.

Swallowing hard, she tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling, seeing the beautiful white clear tiles which were embedded with small black diamonds. It was beautiful. Very Damon like indeed. At least it wasn't a mirror on the ceiling, that wouldn't surprise her either, AGAIN it's Damon.

"You wanna know something?" Damon asked, lying next to her, his hand on her stomach.  
"A...always."  
"I'm going to make you come so many times tonight, that you'll be mind fucked by the morning."  
"Oh god." Elena moaned as he shifted closer, pressing kisses to her neck.  
"I can't believe you got this." He ran his had over the fabric light, moving his hand further down as her stomach as he smirked, "What do you want?"  
"Y..ou.." The brunette looked at him, breathless.

Leaning down, he kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as she played with the small hairs at the back of his neck. Moving his hand down, he teased her entrance as she moaned, digging her nails into the back of his neck. Smirking, he kissed along her jaw, nipping at her skin.

"Last time I touched you... we were in a crowded cinema and unfortunately, I didn't get to hear your moans, so this time, I'm shooting for the stars."  
"Damon.. please.. I just want you." The brunette begged, un-buttoning his crisp white shirt as a fast pace as she pushed it off of his shoulders.  
"And you will have me...soon enough."  
"Now," She whispered, cupping his face as she swallowed and looked into his eyes, "I just need to be close to you."  
"Okay," He furrowed his eyebrows, looking into her eyes as he leaned down kissing her softly, "We'll skip the foreplay."

Running his hands up her back, he settled in between her legs and held her close, pressing soft kisses to her lips again and again as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them down with his socks and shoes. Kissing down his neck, she bit down into his skin, sucking as he moaned out, digging his fingers into her hips as she groaned in response and moved her hands around to his back, dragging her nails as he hissed, kissing her again. Moving her hands further down his back, she pushed his boxers down and kissed along the side of his neck.

"I love your body." He bit into her shoulder as she moaned out.  
"Uh Damon..."

Reaching into his side draw, he pulled a foil packet as he ripped it open with his teeth and slipped it on himself. Looking down at Elena, he grinned softly and stroked her hair back away from her face as she ran her hands up his back, letting out a small breath as he leaned down kissing her lightly. Staring down into her eyes, he pushed into her as she moaned, digging her nails in slightly as he groaned, filling her to the halt as he pressed kisses along her shoulder.

"You feel so good Lena." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as she arched her back, moaning.  
"More Damon." Burying her face into his neck, she held onto him as he began thrusting into her.

* * *

The lights were dim in the room, the glow from the moon shining into the bedroom and over the kingsize bed, showing the two forms cuddled into eachother. Their breaths were heard throughout the room as he lay there, stroking her hair softly and presses kisses to her forehead every now and then as she lay on his chest, her eye beating and thumping against her chest as she thought about tonight's plan. Stefan. How did she ease into it? Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arm tighter around his waist as he pulled the covers up.

"You okay..?" Damon questioned, stroking her back.  
"Can I talk to you about something...?" She asked, her voice quiet as he nodded against her head.  
"Of course you can."  
"Well," Swallowing, she looked up at him and drummed her fingertips on his chest, "There was this guy. My boyfriend before you...actually."  
"What about him?" Looking down at her, he stroked her back, drawing patterns.  
"He...use to..." Clearing her throat, she let out a breath, "Use to...abuse me."

The brunette felt him go stiff and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for an outburst, but all she felt was his arms tightening around her as he pulled onto top of him, holding her close. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him as he was staring up at her, concern and anger visible in his eyes, but she could see he was holding it back.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered, cupping her cheek.  
"Just...he...use to hit me and..." Clearing her throat, she looked down, avoiding his eyes.  
"And what..? Did he...touch...you?"  
"Damon.."  
"Did he?"  
"Yes." She whispered softly as he let out breath, pressing his hands into her back.  
"Who is he, huh? Who is the dumb fuck who thought he could put his hands on you?" He questioned, his eyes turning a stormy blue.  
"It's.."  
"I'll kill him. I'll track the bastard down and I'll fucking kill him."

Smiling sadly, she stroked his cheek as he closed his eyes and inhaled, leaning into her touch. Pressing her lips to his cheek, eyelids, jaw and lips, she ran her fingers through his hair. Leaning her head down on his chest, she hugged him close as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled the covers over them. Swallowing, she stared at the wall.

Now what did she do?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	12. Chapter 12

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining in the sky, the heat just right. The city was in havoc as normal, people trying to get from and to work. A normal day in New York, no matter what day it was. Whether it be a weekday or the weekend. Everyone was awake, rise and shine was their phrase. The earlier they were up, the better for them. That was for everyone but two who still lay still inside of bed, under the silk sheets, asleep to the world. He lay with his head buried into the pillow and his arm wrapped around the brunette's waist as she was stirring from sleep, her hair splayed across the pillows. Blinking, she moaned slightly, still feeling tired as it was trying to drag her back into a sleep. Looking over at the time, she seen it was 10:00am and looked over to Damon who was in a deep sleep. They hadn't got to sleep til about 3 or 4. They were up all night, just talking. Unfortunately, still not mention of the man in question. Licking her lips, she slowly sat up, holding the covers to her chest, trying to be quiet. Letting out a breath, she slipped from the bed and ran into the bathroom quickly, closing the door over. She needed to clear head, she needed to think before he woke up.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, she seen Damon still in a sleep slumber and smiled, brushing her wet hair into a ponytail as she looked in his cupboard finding one of his button up shirts to slip on. Lifting her bra, she clipped it on and then slipped the shirt onto her shoulder, buttoning up the first few buttons, leaving her breasts revealed. Searching through his draws, she pulled out a pair of boxers, smiling shyly and slipped them on up her legs. Looking over to him, she smiled softly and walked into the living room, taking it in.

It was wide, a big open space. The kitchen was only separated by an island, which was a beautiful black marble. The curtains were a black silk with white flowers, that contrasted well with the white wallpaper. There was no way he had designed this. Chewing her lip, she looked around, smiling big. The place was just breathtaking, so beautiful. It was definintley Damon alright. Seeing her bag, she moved over, still being quiet and rummaged around in it, grabbing her phone as she moved into the kitchen, dialing Caroline's number.

"Ellllo?" The blonde called down the phone loudly.  
"Jeez, would you hush it, some of us just woke up, ya know?" The brunette moaned, searching the fridge as she got out stawberries, milk and maple syrup.  
"Ooooh, did someone just wake up from the land of sex?" Smirking down the phone she laughed.  
"Hardy ha. So funny Caroline." Placing the ingredients down on the side, she looked in the cuboard for flour and took it out, grabbing the sugar too.  
"What are you both up to then?" She questioned, turning the shower on.  
"Damon is still in the land of sex and I am making some breakfast." Licking her lips, she grabbed a carton of organge, pouring two glasses.  
"YOUR making breakfast? What are you making exactly?"  
"Pancakes, with strawberries and cream, some maple syrup. I wanted it to be a...thank you for not bolting out the door and hunting down my abusive ex-boyfriend."  
"Oh my god," She gapsed loudly, "You told him!? What did he say!?"  
"Calm your horses, I told him, but unfortunately, I didn't get the name in." She bit her lip timidly.  
"Elena! That was the whole point!" Caroline groaned.  
"He jumped, he was going mental. I didn't have time to get the name in. He heard ex-boyfriend and abuse, that's all. Then it was like dun dun, end of conversation."  
"You need to tell him, before STEFAN does, alright? It will be worse."  
"Yeah yeah, I got it. I'll tell him when he wakes up, I promise.. or... I'll try to."  
"DO IT!"

The brunette stared at the phone as the line went dead rolled her eyes, putting her phone on the table as she got to making the pancakes. She loved cooking, she just hadn't done it for a long time, it hadn't been at the top of her list. Licking her lips, she let out a breath and made the pancake mix, pouring it into the pan as she watched it sizzle. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, she screamed in surprise, turning around as she placed her hands over her chest, feeling her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"Damon, jeez! A heads up would be lovely!" Elena told him, wide eyed as she looked him over, seeing that he was shirtless and only wearing sweats.  
"Oh Lena," Damon grinned, laughing and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her against him, "My head is always up."  
"You are gross." She laughed, leaning into him when he placed kisses down her neck.  
"Oh, you love it." Kissing the top of her head, he looked around, "Whatcha making? Pancakes, hmmm?"  
"Yeah, with strawberries, maple syrup, maybe some cream. Still deciding."  
"Oh, your deciding?" Shaking his head, he laughed.  
"Yes, your orange juice is there, drink and shush."

Laughing, he moved around her, lifting his glass as he took a sip, watching Elena continue to make the pancakes. Sitting on the stool, he watched her with a smile and tilted his head to the side. How did he get someone so beautiful, so stunning and gorgeous. Was luck finally on his side? He knew he'd been screwed over in the pass, then he screwed people over in return. That was the game for Elena at first, but...she's just...her. Licking his lips, he inhaled, catching the scent of her jasmine as he grinned happily.

"It's getting creepy now mister, quit the staring." The brunette commented with a grin.  
"Oh, is it?" He smirked, slipping off the stool as he moved towards her quickly and she laughed, moving around the island as he grabbed her, pulling her back against him.  
"Oi! Get off me!" Laughing, she held onto him as he dragged her back, lifting her onto the counter as he stepped between her legs.  
"Oh beauty." Kissing her softly, he cupped her face in his hands as she moved her arms around his waist, dragging her nails along his lower back.

Running her hands up into his hair, she pulled at it lightly, getting him closer to her as she bit his lip, causing him to groan. Placing his hands on her thighs, he pulled her closer against him, running his hands up her thighs and under her shirt, exploring the skin hidden under the material. Giggling, she pulled away, grinning at him.

"Have I told you how...fucking sexy you look in my shirt?" Tilting his head, he looked her over.  
"Nope, but have I told you how sexy YOU look without a shirt?" Grinning, she kissed him again, looking into his eyes.  
"Hmmm, guess were too good for eachother." He murmured under his breath.  
"Maybe." Laughing, she kissed him again, "Breakfast is probably ready."

Jumping down, she went back over to the stove, flipping the pancake as Damon got a couple of plates out and placed them on the side next to her as she smiled, putting the pancakes onto the plates and began decorating them with the strawberries, cream and maple syrup. Laughing, he left her too it and went out to the hall to lift his newspaper from the door and began reading the front. Nodding, he walked back into the kitchen, seeing Elena sitting at the island waiting for him with a shy smile.

"Bon appetite."  
"Thank you madam, it looks delicious, like a little something else does." He answered, grinning when she blushed.  
"Anything for the man of the house." She answered, beginning to eat as he watched her.  
"Lena...?"  
"Yeah?" Looking up, she gave him a soft smile and raised an eyebrow.  
"About last night...you never told me who it was."  
"Damon..." The brunette sighed, putting her knife and fork down.  
"Look, I just want to know okay? I know you don't like talking about it, but I still feel...so angry that it happened to you Elena, you didn't deserve it."  
"I told you because I...just needed to get it off my chest.. and.."  
"And what? You needed to get it off your chest? Who was it Elena..?"

Swallowing hard, she looked at him, not knowing what to say and looked up, hearing the front door open. Damon looked away from her, moving out of the kitchen as he grinned at whoever had entered. Letting out a shaky breath, she pushed the plate away. Yup, she wasn't so hungry anymore. She couldn't keep doing this, she needed to tell him. Walking out into the living room, she froze and went wide eyed, seeing Stefan there. Damon moved past her and into the kitchen, going to get a drink for Stefan.

"Well hello again Elena..." He smirked, looking her over and licked his lips.  
"Stefan.." Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms over her chest, wishing the ground would suck her up. Only dressed in Damon's shirt. NICE.  
"How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while, actually didn't expect to see you again." He gave her what seemed to be a friendly smile, causing her to shiver.  
"Looks like some things are meant to happen sooner or later, huh?" She shrugged weakly, not having the energy to do this, especially with Damon here.  
"Sooner than later I hope." Stefan grinned as she glared at him, tears building behind her eyes as she stared at the person she once knew in front of her.  
"What chit chat are you two up too?" Damon asked, passing Stefan a bottle of water.  
"Nothing, just the normal." Elena answered, her voice hoarse as she blinked back the tears, but not before Damon seen them, making him frown.  
"We were talking about what a nice day it is, isn't that right Elena?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at her.  
"Y..yeah. Beautiful day." She whispered, feeling pain behind her chest, getting heavier second by second.

The brunette rubbed at her chest, swallowing back the fountain of tears that were begging to spill over as Stefan smiled, drinking his water. Damon looked between the two of them, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched the tears glazing in Elena's eyes again as she looked around the whole room as if she were trying to distract herself. Looking back at Stefan, he went wide eyed.

"Wait a minute." Damon spoke slowly, his voice full of question and anger as he looked at Elena. Looking at him, she swallowed, seeing the look in his eyes as she closed her eyes, hiding the tears. That was it. He'd clicked.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed :D

Shauna  
xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, this story seemed to be kicking up quite a fuss with everyone. The abuse was fun, so thank you for that. Well here it is, this is the last one for a week, because I'm going to be writing two new chapters for every story, so don't expect it soon. Giving you a heads up now so I don't receive abuse, thanks for reviewing and sticking by me. I'd hate to lose you. I truly mean that.

* * *

Have you ever heard of that phrase? If you haven't then I would be worried. Everyone has heard of it. The room was so thick and filled with tension, the silence nerving as you could hear a pin drop. Stefan had snapped from his world of snooping around the apartment as he looked over at Damon and seen the anger growing in his eyes, the light blue darkening gradually. Just as he went to speak, Damon threw his fist against his jaw, causing him to stagger in surprise, wide eyed. The brunette gasped, panic in her eyes. New tears stung her eyes as she looked over at Damon, his whole posture changing from the one she was talking to 20 minutes ago.

"It was you!" Damon shouted in disbelief.

Elena watched in utter horror as Stefan pushed himself up and rugby tackled Damon to the floor with a punch to his ribs, cuasing the brunette to gasp and go wide eyed.

"Stefan, stop it!" She screamed, worried for Damon's safety.

Throwing him off, Damon punched Stefan in the face repeatedly. Stefan struggled against him, blood pouring from his lips and nose as Elena rushed over, not wanting any of this to happen. Stefan punched Damon in the ribs as he groaned and rolled off. Just as he was going to hit him again, Elena pushed him back down, helping Damon up.

"This gets funnier and funnier." Stefan smirked, wiping the blood from his nose, his hand now stained.  
"I'll show you funny." Damon glared, going to punch him again.  
"No Damon!" Elena held him back with all of her strength.  
"Dammit Elena!" He swallowed, anger flaring in his eyes as he glared, "That your 'abuser' is my brother Stefan! Why the hell didn't you tell me!? Why Elena!? Do you not trust me or something? Am I not good enough?"

Her brown eyes turned darker as worry passed through her and she looked between them, not knowing what to do. Why hadn't she told him the truth sooner? This could have all been avoided.

"D..Damon..." She trembled, tears falling as she racked for words in her mind.  
"Oh, now this is just hilarious!" Stefan stood up, laughing, "That's ALL she told you? Me being the 'abuser' huh? No other interesting details?"  
"What OTHER details?" Damon hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at Stefan, then looking at Elena as she swallowed.  
"About our LOVELY past together? Me and Elena... our time together, all the wonderful moments."  
"Nothing to brag about Stefan!" Elena snapped at him, getting annoyed.  
"Damon, you know all those times I would just...hit her and make her remember that she belonged to me and ONLY me. She would just... cry, until she was all dried out."

Glaring, he punched him again as he laughed, the sound menace like as Elena watched on in fear. What was he going to say next? This wasn't good, he was just provoking Damon into killing him. Damon was raging and she wouldn't put it past him at the moment, to be honest, she would have done it herself if she had the strength.

"That isn't even the BEST bit Damon, brother...tell him Elena."  
"Tell me what?" Damon questioned, his breath heavy as he looked at the brunette.  
"I..."  
"Meeting you, you think that was just a 'coincedence' huh? Elena walking into your office, playing the sexy role of the P. A. She knew exactly who you were Damon."  
"What?" He questioned, confusion and hurt filling his eyes as he turned his full attention to Elena.  
"The day she walked out on me, she told me she was going after you Damon." Stefan told her with a smirk.  
"Elena..." Damon swallowed, looking at her.  
"Damon, no, he's lying, don't listen to him!"  
"Am I lying? I'm pretty sure I covered all the bops of it." He pressed his finger to his lips, grinning.  
"Elena, tell me, now." He told her, his voice cold and his eyes detached.

"O..okay. He's.. he's right, but it's not like that at all Damon, believe me!"  
"What was I to you? A game!? Something you could try out to see if I fitted in with your abuse class!" Damon questioned, raising his voice as she swallowed.  
"No, Damon.."  
"Then what? A project!? Tell me Elena, because I am drying to know!"  
"No, your nothing like that Damon! Everything that I feel for you is real! Everything!"  
"That's funny, because NOW I'm having a hard time believing that everything that you feel is real, because NOW I have NO idea what you feel Elena! No idea!"  
"I..."  
"She doesn't feel anything Damon, trust me. I've been there."  
"You were a heartless bastard! The only thing I felt for you is hate and disgust!" Elena spat at him.

Stefan glared at her, stepping forward as Damon stepped in, giving him a look. Swallowing, she watched how Damon moved in front of her to keep Stefan away from her and almost cried in relief. He still cared for her, he wouldn't let him hurt her. He would never let anyone hurt her and she knew that, now she just wished she could do the same. Grinning, Stefan stepped back and held his hands up in defense, laughing again.

"Sorry, your girl and all." He laughed, shaking his head and began whistling as he walked around the room.  
"Elena, leave..." Damon spoke calmly.  
"W..what?" She asked, her voice quiet.  
"Please leave," He told her, "I need to handle this and I can't have you here."

Swallowing the lump growing in her throat, she walked into the bedroom as she wiped at the tears that began falling. This was it, her happiness gone within a flash. It didn't stay to last too long either. Pulling her jacket over the shirt, she tied her hair into a messy bun and slipped her boots on, stuffing her baby doll and accessories into her bag. Lifting Damon's clothes off the floor from the night before, she folded them gently, propping them on the pillow, noticing that the bed had been made. Looking around the room, she took a deep breath and forced back the tears as she moved to the doorway, hearing Damon and Stefan talking. How was she going to show her face at work now? She was going to be fired, banned from any jobs around. Her life was going to be in ruins, would Damon do that to her? Walking out, she seen Damon and Stefan look at her as she just nodded, not saying anything and walked out, moving into the small foyae, pressing the elevator button over and over, just hoping to get out in one piece.

"It was nice seeing you again Lena!" Stefan called out to her as she closed her eyes tightly, holding back a smile as she heard another thump.

Entering the elevator, she wiped a tear and leaned back against the wall, waiting for the elevator to descend when she seen Damon appearing in the doorway, looking at her. Their eyes connected one last time before the elevator doors closed and she broke down, feeling her heart break. Sliding down the wall, she sobbed and hugged her knees. The bugging question is, what did she do now?

* * *

A/N: I hope it was to your enjoyment

Shauna  
xxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yes, I am back FOR GOOD this time. Writers block is a bitch. *Shaking head* Anyway, I decided on updating this story first since everyone seems to like this a hell of a lot and I left it on a huge cliffhanger. Until I start getting my writing back to normal, then I will be bringing out a chapter a day. :D I've missed you, thank you for waiting so long. Anyway, enjoy my return :)

* * *

Sometimes a week is long. Majorly long in fact. Especially when it comes to school, college or work. The days seem to drag, just waiting for the weekend to come again. It was total agony, just thinking about a break made the days seem longer and it drove you insane. This week, however was still an agony, but it was a different kind. It had been a week since Elena seen the broken soul of Damon Salvatore and the crystal blue eyes that held sadness. She hadn't reported into work all week, she'd called in sick every chance she got. She didn't want to have to seem him yet and face everything that was going to be thrown at her. Was she fired? Was Damon going to hate her? What else had Stefan told him? What happened when she left his apartment that day? So many unanswered questions which she found herself not wanting to know.

Elena lay on her bed in the middle of her room, which looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Clothes around the floor, tissues all over the bed and night- stand. It wasn't like the brunette at all, but in the mist of depression, she didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to think of anything, including the blue eyes that continued to haunt her dreams, no matter how hard she tried to not think, she did.

"Elena Gilbert!" Caroline stormed into the room, pulling the curtains apart as the light flooded in.  
"Uh... it burns, what are you doing?" She whined in annoyance, hugging the pillow as she pulled the covers over her head.  
"I'm getting you out of this pit, which by the way, needs a MAJOR clean up. A complete new makeover."  
"I'm staying here...alone...forever."  
"Girl, you are REALLY depressed and a little delusional. Come on." Pulling the covers off of her, she threw them off of the bed.  
"What?" Elena groaned, leaning up on her elbows as she glared at her.  
"You'll thank me later, come on! I've booked US girls in for a spa day!" The blonde clapped, grinning, "So get your ass up, NOW!"

The blonde skipped out with a grin as she clapped her hands together, only causing the brunette to moan and throw herself back on the bed. Was she trying to kill her and send her to an early grave? Pushing herself up, she winced. The last time she moved was two days ago. Lying for straight days had strained her body. Circling her shoulders, she walked into the bathroom, beginning to brush her teeth as she looked into the mirror. Who was the stranger staring back at her? Rinsing, she let out a breath and stared into the mirror. Caroline was right, she needed to get herself together. She was strong and she would fight this like everything else in her life.

* * *

The smell of varnish invaded her senses as she let out a breath and relaxed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she stared at the ceiling. See, it wasn't so bad, was it? Getting a whole makeover had been suggested by Caroline. She couldn't help but agree, she had nothing to lose, well not now anyway. So nails and hair it was. She already had her hair cut and a couple of pink highlights put in. It was more stylish now instead of straight and boring. She loved it. It had spunk. It felt good to be pampered. Somewhat new. Caroline grinned and laughed happily as she stretched her legs, keeping her hands still. It was a girls day out and she was enjoying every minute of it, especially Elena surprisingly.

"Thank you Caroline." Elena spoke gently and opened her eyes, watching the worker paint her nails over in a french coat.  
"For what?" Looking over, she raised an eyebrow.  
"Waking me up. This past week has been... so.. devestatingly bad," Letting out a breath, she shrugged, "I need to move on and face what is done."  
"You think you are.. finished then?" Biting her lip, she watched the brunette as she swallowed and cleared her throat.  
"I wouldn't be suprised. A bomb was thrown onto him...all at once. Everything out in the open. Too much...at once."  
"Damon...what was it, that you had with him?" Caroline asked, genuinely intersted as she bit her lip.  
"I think I was falling in love with him." Elena choked, rubbing her throat as she let out a breath and looked over, her eyes filled with tears.

"You were falling for him...?" She questioned in shock, her eyes wide. This was a new turn.  
"Yes! I mean, everything was just so different with him. The simple things, they meant something. Everything meant something with us. It was just... right."  
"And you've decided to give up on... right?"  
"No, I've decided to give up on everything. It isn't worth it anymore, not now that he knows my secret. I'll be in ruins."  
"Do you really think Damon is like that? He wouldn't put you out of a job Elena. He's crazy about you."  
"Crazy enough to want to ruin me?"  
"No, crazy enough... that he'd turn from his own brother and the shit you have done, to be with you." Caroline told her, smiling softly.

The worker moved after finished their nails and Elena looked down at them, her eyes holding back un-shed tears. Why did she have to get herself into so much trouble. Why couldn't she have a normal, simple life where she just worked, slept and ate. The easiest life she could have. Licking her lip, she nodded.

"I guess we will never know, will we?" Elena looked at her, shrugging carelessly as she drummed her hands on the arm rests, waiting for her nails to dry.  
"Are you never going to return to work?" Caroline questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.  
"Not unless I'm dragged kicking and screaming."  
"Has Damon called you at all?" Biting her lip, she tilted her head.  
"Uh," The brunette exhaled and nodded slowly, "More than a few."  
"WHAT!? Why aren't you answering him!? Have you suddenly got hit by a train and bumped you head!? HELLO! He's making contact!"  
"To probably yell and tell me I'm fired! I'm not answering! I'd rather him think I've been hit by a car. I don't want to face it."  
"The Elena I know would face anything with her head held high!"  
"That Elena died the day Stefan walked back into my life."

Hearing the shrilling ringing of her phone, she sighed, digging into her bag, trying to be careful of her nails as she fished the iphone out and pressed it again her ear with a sigh, not bothering to check the ID. If it was him, then it was him. After all, there was always an option to throw her phone if she wanted.

"Hello Elena..." Exhaling, she glared out into the distance.  
"Stefan..." The brunette hissed, sitting forward in the chair, her whole body suddenly tensing.  
"Miss me, huh? Hey, how's my brother by the ways, WHOOPS. You don't know," Laughing, he walked down the street, "I crack myself up sometimes."  
"I'm glad to see that at least your alter ego finds you funny." Gripping the arm rest, she looked over at Caroline as she looked back in confusion.  
"Tut tut. That's not very nice now, is it Lena?"  
"Uh, Stefan, what do you want? I'm wasting more breath on you than I really should."  
"Just wanted a small word. Checking up on you, making sure your miserable," He chuckled, "Just that sorta thing."  
"Well you got what you wanted, to ruin my life and your brothers."  
"My brothers? NO, his life hadn't been ruined yet. Or yours for that matter. But they will be, but that's the endgame." He laughed as the line went dead.

Pulling the phone away from her ear slowly, she felt a sudden amount of shivers go through her body. Hasn't happened...yet? What the hell did that mean?

"Lena?" Looking around, she seen Caroline giving her a look of confusion.  
"I think it's time to go home." Elena told her, letting out a sigh as she looked around. Endgame?

* * *

Pushing the door open, the blonde walked in after unlocking it and froze in her steps as Elena banged into her, gasping out in shock. She glared at the back of Caroline's head as the blonde pointed over towards the other side of the room. The brunette stepped past her, seeing a girl standing there.

"Hey, how did you get in here? Who are you?" Elena dropped her shopping bags and gasped as she turned around.  
"You must be Elena." She looked her over, a smile on her face.  
"Uh, ho..how..?" They looked so... identical, the same, but.. how?  
"I'm sure you have heard of me, I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce"  
"Katherine?" She went wide eyed as everything fell into place and clicked in her head.

Stefan's ex before her was in her apartment and they looked identical. FUCK.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this was worth waiting for :D Again, sorry for the wait, let me know what you thought :)

Shauna  
xxx


	15. Chapter 15

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, SERIOUSLY, IT IS CRUCIALLY IMPORTANT!

A/N: Hey everyone, look I understand I haven't wrote in a while and I am terribly sorry! Everything's been catching up on me and I've been spending time with my family, but let me tell you now, I will NEVER stop writing without you guys knowing or stop any stories, which means:

1: Bared to You has NOT ended. It won't until the story is done which fingers crossed, will be for a long time yet.

2: I am changing my fanfiction name to xSCE94x, just so you guys know when you get notifications.

3: If you ever want to talk to me about my stories or anything, my youtube account is xSCE94x or you can add me on Skype, if you want my skype, message me and I'll happily give it to you and give updates whenever I can.

ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER, ENJOY!

* * *

The roaring horns filled one of the normal mornings of New York city. The endless amounts of cars waited in the never ending traffic. Horns blasted through the air, hoping that they will soon enough get moving and off to work, without their job being on the line and the boss wanting to rip their head off, even before they day has begun.

One person afraid for their job today was no other than Elena Gilbert. She sat in the back of the cab, waiting anxiously for the moment she arrived outside the humongous skyscraper she called her work. Licking her lips, she let out a breath, the butterflies banging against the rim of her stomach. Caroline had forced her out of bed and into a shower, telling her that she needed to return to work sooner or later if she wanted to have a life and be able to pay her half of the rent. Closing her eyes, she inhaled, her mind casting back to the day where she had returned from the spa and walked into the apartment to face Stefan's ex-lover, Katherine Pierce.

**"Boy, when I heard I'd been replaced by someone who could be a potential twin, I was curious, but now that you stand in front** **of me, I couldn't be more thrilled. How did the bastard drive you away then?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.**

**Elena swallowed, not knowing how to respond as she thought back to the time that Stefan had first mentioned her in a conversation.** **Dropping her bag down, she looked at Caroline as the blonde was for once in her life speechless and had no idea what to say or do.**

**"I know he's back again, trying to make you're life a misery as you're involved with his brother Damon, correct?"**  
**"How did you..?"**  
**"Know...? PU-lease... who do you think saved you're life from the elevator? The voice? That was me."**  
**"You? You saved my life, but... I don't understand, why?"**  
**"I know what Stefan is capable of. He's a monster, he just wants to be loved and have no one walk away from him. I learn't my ** **lesson and I don't want you to have to go through it again. He tried looking for me, he didn't succeed I kept myself well hidden** **and away from his radar."**

**"So, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Caroline questioned, crossing her arms once she got over the shock.**  
**"I'm here to help Elena. She wants Stefan off of her back and I'd be glad to help her."**  
**"Why is that?" The brunette asked, her voice soft.**  
**"Because he killed someone I love and I want him dead."**

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes as the car came to a half. Looking out the window, she seen the building as she felt her heart leap up into her chest. This was it, it was now or never. Smiling at the cab driver, she paid him and climbed out of the cab, making her way inside as her heels clicked against the marble floors. She could do this. If he was going to fire her, let him be. As Caroline said, 'why are you scared of him? He tried calling you, which means he thinks you're ignoring him.'

Stepping into the elevator after flashing her ID, she pressed the button for the top floor and leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath. What she said to Caroline that day in the spa came to mind. Was she starting to fall for Damon? Like really fall? More than just... what they were? Even thinking about it made her laugh. Could she admit it in her head? No. Could she say it out loud? Of course, that is the troubles of life.

As the elevator reached the floor, she stepped out, staring down the hall, remembering the walk she had done so many times to get to his office. Clearing her throat, she went in the opposite direction to her office and pushed open the door and let out a huff as she seen the papers piled up on her desk. Oh perfect. Closing the door over, she threw her bag and coat on the couch as she sat in her chair, reading through the work. She had a hell of a lot to catch up on and she better get started now.

* * *

The brunette stared at the computer screen, her eyes enlarging every piece of work she done. How many hours was it before you had to take a break? Two or three...? It had been like five hours and she thought her eyes were actually going to climb out of her sockets and roll away down the hall. Pushing herself back, she rolled the chair and stretched her arms above her head, looking over at the clock on the wall. 12:00pm. Lunchtime.

What could she get to eat? Something big and tasty? Something that wouldn't leave her starving for more later on? Hearing her phone ring, she stared at it, her heart leaping as she swallowed. Did she answer it or not? It's probably just a client, who else could it be? WHO DO YOU THINK. Shaking her head, she rolled closer, lifting the phone off of the hook as she prepared for the worse.

"Elena Gilbert, Personal Assistant to Damon Salvatore." If she still was that is.  
"Hello Elena." A sweet voice called down the phone.  
"Katherine, I thought you were someone else."  
"Lover boy still not talking to you?"  
"Would you talk to me if you were him?"  
"No, but I'm not him. If he found out the real story, I'm sure he'd forgive and forget, you know the whole routine, ANYWAY, onto important things."  
"My life isn't important? I thought you were suppose to be helping me out here?"  
"I'm not you're cupid, I deal with real issues. Not puppy love triangles."  
"Right sorry, what did you need?" Elena asked, getting up from the desk as she stretched her legs.  
"Stefan, when did you last hear from him?"  
"A week ago, the day I came back from the spa."  
"Ah, when you met me, I made perfect timing. Did he say anything... that might have caught you're attention?"  
"Uhm, no... no, not that I can think of."  
"Hmmm, dissapointing. Anyway, I have to go. I'll call you later, bye Gilbert."

The line went dead as Elena sighed, putting the phone back on the hook and made her way over to the window, looking out upon the city as she felt a rush of a chill moving its way down her spine, causing her to shiver. Closing her eyes, she swallowed and opened her eyes, wide eyed, something Stefan had said to her that had got her attention.

"His life hadn't been ruined yet. Or yours for that matter. But they will be, but that's the endgame."

What? What did that mean? Shit! Rushing back over to the phone, she went to lift it, but it began ringing again. Lifting it, she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice.  
"My office, now." Damon's voice was stern as the line went dead again.  
"Seriously?" She whined. Did it have to be right now?

Hurrying out into the corridor, she moved down the hall towards his office, the nerves moving up again as Nancy's desk then came into the view.

"Elena, hey, I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Yeah I know. Hey, do you think you can do a favor for me?" Grabbing a pen from her desk, she began writing on a notepad.  
"Uhm, yeah of course."  
"Give this girl a call and tell her I need to talk with her immediately. It's Katherine Pierce." She passed over the note with the number.  
"I will get right on it."  
"OH, and friendly advice, if you have earphones on you, wear them until I get out."

She banged her hand against the desk lightly, giving her a friendly smile as she moved over to the door, pushing it open as she moved inside, closing it behind her. Looking up, she seen Damon over at the window, arms crossed as he looked over the city. Clearing her throat, she watched as he turned around, snapping out of his day dream. Boy, did he look like utter shit. His eyes were a lightly mint blue, his hair tousled. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His tie was loose and hanging halfway down his chest.

"Where have you been?" He questioned, running his fingers through his hair, the tossled look only growing messier.  
"Well if I haven't been at work, I'm guessing I have been at home." She told him, giving him a look.  
"Don't get snippy with me." He snapped at her, his eyes growing a few shades darker.  
"Then don't try to question everything! What? Where you expecting me to turn around and say? I've been fucking you're brother!?"

"No I wasn't!"  
"Then stop with the stare!" She yelled, glaring at him.  
"I called and called! You ever heard of picking up you're phone when you hear that shrilling noise?"  
"Oh I've heard of it, just thought the rule was don't pick up to people you don't know.  
"OH, you don't know... ME? That's hilarious considering the earlier events!"  
"Fuck you Damon!" Elena replied.  
"No, fuck you. I gave you everything!"

"Wheeeey. Thanks for giving me a night in some cheap hotel to be you're fucking WHORE. Yeah, you gave me 'everything' Damon!"  
"Don't go there with me Elena! I never once made you feel like a whore! I've been nothing but fucking honest and loyal to you!"  
"Jeez, one mistake and it goes against you for the rest of you're life! You really think I'd come and try you out after it failing with Stefan?"  
"What do you want me to believe? It's a bit of a coincedence isn't it!?"  
"No it's not."  
"I think I made a mistake hiring you." He hissed through his teeth, moving his gaze from her.  
"No," She swallowed as he looked back at her, "The mistake was me ever meeting you and letting you into my heart."

The door opened as Nancy walked in and she stopped dead, looking between the two. Elena blinked tears back, clearing her throat and turned to look at Nancy as she seen the hurt in Damon's eyes. Nancy looked at Damon as he nodded at her and she turned back to Elena.

"I called for you. She said she would swing by you're place later Elena." Nancy told her.  
"Thank you Nancy." She nodded, smiling weakly as she left the room again. Turning around again, she looked at him, "I'm giving my notice."  
"Elena..."  
"No, I'm done. I'm done with you and you're brother. You deserve eachother. You're just as bad as him."

She watched as anger flared in his eyes and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Nancy gave her a sympathetic smile. She heard everything then. Walking down the hall, she kept her tears at bay, just wanting to get home into the comforts of her bed. Closing her eyes, she inhaled. If she didn't feel like shit earlier, now she felt worse. How did she feel like she'd been hit by a train? Was this what it felt like to be depressed?

"Elena!" Turning on her heel, she seen Damon walking down the hall after her.  
"I said all that I had to sa..."

She was cut off as he grabbed her, smashing his lips against hers as she moaned in surprise and her hands went to hold his face in her hands. Holding her close, he fisted her hair into his hand as he held her closer as if he didn't want to let her go. Breathless, she pulled back, staring up at him.

"You can't leave..." He told her, his voice in hushed tones.  
"Why not?" She swallowed, wanting to say as little as possible as she was on the urge of crying.  
"I need you," He brushed his thumb down her cheek, staring into her eyes, "You've stolen my heart too."  
"Oh Damon..." The first tear freed itself as she leaned up, pressing her lips against his again and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After this, she was certain they were going to be okay, no matter what else was thrown at them.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and NO, not an ending :D

Shauna

xxx


End file.
